Danny Potter:Battles of Narnia and the Fire Nation
by KingHuffman
Summary: Based on JusSonic's 'Danny Potter' series; this is the story of what happened during the war between Narnia and the Fire Nation. Who will win the war? Narnia or The Fire Nation? Please suggest to me. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Naval Plans and Battle

Danny Potter: Battles of Narnia and the Fire Nation

Based on JusSonic's 'Danny Potter' Series

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing a side story for one of the most popular fics on . However, the battles are mine and/or inspired by famous historical battles like the Spanish Armada, Gaugamela, Thermopylae, and Stirling Bridge.

Chapter one; Naval plans and Battle

It was a troubling day for the armies of Narnia and the Fire Nation. Two months had passed since Prince Ryan of Narnia, second-in-line for the throne, had declared war on the Fire Nation and its twisted ruler, Ozai. Though the power to declare war was in his brother, King Eli III's hands, Ryan declared war because it was not for power, gold, or land. It was declared for honor. Two months ago, Admiral Isaac Zhao, once one of the school governors for Toonwarts School of Jedi training, witchcraft and wizardry, and once a general in the army of Narnia, was found guilty of crimes against human/animal lives. But what made it personal for Ryan was that the life of his love, Princess Jesse of the Elves was in danger. As were the lives of his adopted brother, Danny Fenton/Phantom, the famous boy-who-lived, Betty Barrett, Todd Snap, Juniper Lee, Misty Williams, and many more Toonwarts students who were considered muggle-born. Ryan had to defend the honor of those who were attacked by the monster that Zhao had unleashed upon the students. Action was called for, and Ryan was willing to do everything in his power to teach the Fire Nation a lesson that they would never forget. He prepared a war that would cripple the will of the Fire Nation, and make sure that they knew that murder begets murder. That was what this war would be about. Honor had to be restored to those who were attacked, even though they had been revived; and Ryan was willing to risk all for this war.

Then on July 8, Ryan's birthday, King Eli III and his Queen, Mary Nan came to discuss their plans for war. Danny, whom Ryan invited to come to Narnia, was also permitted to be in this meeting. But first, Ryan had to present his battle plan to his brother, and see what he thought of it. "Now, Danny. Our brother, King Eli, or 'Robert' as I'm used to calling him, is willing to listen to anyone with a bright idea. But don't say anything that may scare Robert or Nan, like mentioning Darth Vader trying to come back." Ryan explained to his famous adopted brother. "I hope I won't embarrass you in front of the King, Ryan." Danny said nervously. "Don't worry, Dan. Both Robert and Nan are very friendly people, which is more than what I can say for Ozai." Ryan reassured the boy. "Now come, it's time I introduced you to 'our' brother." Before Ryan opened the door… "Ryan." Danny said. "Yeah, Danny?" Ryan asked. "Happy Birthday." Danny said. "Thanks." Ryan said smiling as he opened the door.

Now, King Eli III, or 'Robert' as Ryan was used to calling him, resembled Ryan in his hair, eyes and face; but he was a few inches taller. He wore traditional regal clothing, as well as a golden crown on his head. He wielded a fancy hand-and-a-half sword, and had a charming personality. Mary Nan, Eli's wife and Queen, was very beautiful indeed. She had beautiful emerald eyes, long blond hair, and a lovely figure. Though she wasn't as tall as her husband, she was very loving towards people who were friends of her family. "So, Ryan, you and Danny have a plan in which to hold back the Fire Nation?" 'Robert' asked. "Yes, Robert. I have a plan that may work, and I have a map of those plans." Ryan said as he unrolled a map that showed Narnia on the west and the Fire Nation on the east. "Now, Ozai thinks to outmaneuver us by sending a gigantic fleet and a majority of his army across the sea, and landing in Narnia to catch us by surprise. But he's wrong, we maybe primitive in his eyes, but we fight to defend our homes, our freedom and our lives; while Ozai's warriors fight only out of fear." Ryan said.

"What do you mean 'Ozai's warriors fight only out of fear'?" Danny asked his adopted brother. "What Ryan means Danny, is that to us Narnians, Ozai is the master of slavery; and he knows nothing of freedom." Nan explained to Danny. "That's right, Nan! You see Danny, to us; Ozai has **slaves** in his army, not warriors." Ryan told Danny. "Sounds like something that that Spartan King said to the Persian King in that movie, '300'." Danny pointed out. "That's true, because to Leonidas and the Greek, Persian King Xerxes was a King of Slaves. The Greeks considered the Persians 'barbarians' because they were a monarchist people, not a democratic people." Ryan said, being a history major. "It's true. Many consider my father a King of Slaves." Someone said. Danny and Ryan looked to see that Prince Zuko, Ozai's son and heir, was standing near the door. "What are you doing here in this castle, Zuko?! I demand an explanation!" Eli said angrily. "King Eli, I wish to speak to your brothers." Zuko replied. "And for what reason do you wish to speak with me and young Danny, O Prince of the _Fire Na_tion?" Ryan said sarcastically. "I know that you hate me, Ryan, almost as much as you hate my father; but please for once just listen to me." Zuko pleaded. "Very well, Zuko. You may speak." Ryan said reluctantly. "Ryan, Zuko's the son of our enemy Ozai. Are you sure we should let him speak?" Danny asked his adopted brother. "He hasn't shown any aggression here, Danny. Hence he must be allowed to speak." Ryan said.

"Now, Zuko my boy, what is it you want to tell us?" Ryan asked. "Ryan, Danny, King Eli, Queen Mary Nan, my father is obsessed with power. So obsessed that he thinks he can be the new Dark Lord." Zuko explained. "No! Ozai really has become obsessed with power?"Danny asked. "You bet Danny; he's also convinced that he can be the new Lord of the Rings. He thinks that he can be Sauron." Zuko explained. "How is that possible? To become the next Sauron, Ozai would have to forge a Ring of Power for himself." Ryan pointed out. "He did that, my Prince." Zuko said. "Ryan, I've never known the true meaning of the One Ring, can you please tell me the riddle?" Danny asked. "Very well, but be warned, you may have nightmares every night this summer from now on. Here goes. 'Three Rings for the Elven Kings under the sky, seven for the Dwarf-Lords in their halls of stone, nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, one for the Dark Lord on his dark throne in the Land of Mordor, where the Shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, one Ring to find them, one Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them. In the Land of Mordor, where the Shadows lie'."Ryan said as he recited the riddle of the Ring.

"That's right, Ryan. But that's not why I'm here; I'm here to join your side." Zuko said. "Why? So you can gain our trust and then stab us in the back when we're not looking?" Eli asked suspiciously. "Eli, please listen to Zuko. He could be telling the truth." Nan pleaded to her husband. "You don't know Zuko like both me and Ryan do, Nan. He could be lying." Eli reasoned. "Because like you, King Eli, I want my father dethroned and to have a new Fire Lord on the throne." Zuko said. Ryan looked into Zuko's eyes to see if he was lying, and….he wasn't. "Very well, Zuko. You may join us." Ryan said extending his hand and welcoming a new warrior. "We could use your knowledge of the Fire Nation's strengths and weaknesses." He continued to speak. "Speaking of which; my father has made alliances with old enemies of Narnia." Zuko pointed out. "Such as?" Danny asked. "He's made alliances with the Orcs, Drow, Trolls, Minotaurs, Goblins, Easterlings, and the Haradrim." Zuko said much to the shock of Ryan. "The Easterlings and the Haradrim?" Ryan asked worried. "You've fought them before, Ryan?" Danny asked. "Yeah, the Haradrim and the Easterlings are quite a pain in the bahooky in battle." Ryan explained. "The Haradrim are like Persian warriors of old, their weapons consist of bamboo spears, steel clubs, bows and iron swords. They may seem like a primitive people, but they are dangerous horsemen, and they bring elephant-like creatures called Mumakil to battle. Now the Easterlings are like warriors of the Ottoman Turk Empire, with nasty bows, wicked halberds, twisted halberds and scimitars to back them up too." Ryan continued explaining the said enemies.

"As of now, my father is sending a large fleet and a huge portion of his army to Narnia right now." Zuko said. "WHAT?! He's done what?!" Ryan exclaimed. "He's sent a huge fleet and a large portion of his army to invade Narnia as we speak." Zuko said. "Well why didn't you tell me sooner, Zuko?" Ryan asked. "Because my father has just deployed the fleet and Admiral Zhao will be commanding the fleet." Zuko said. "Good, let that traitor come. I've waited thirteen years to get my revenge on that scum of an Admiral. Now, as we know the Fire Nation fleet will send its' most powerful ship, The Black Dragon upon us. Luckily, we too have our most powerful ship, the White Dragon. With both Dragons facing each other on the open ocean, there can be only one victor, which is why I am going to promote my close friend and ally to the role of Commodore. Sergeant Bugs Bunny!" Ryan called out. Then a four ft gray furred and all-too-familiar bunny we all know and love appeared. "What's up, Ry?"Bugs asked. "Sergeant Bugs, I have something to tell you. You, Bugs E. Bunny are now promoted to the role of Commodore." Ryan said. "Thank you, sir!" Bugs said shaking Ryan's hand excitedly. "What's our new plan, Ryan?" Bugs asked. "Bugs, we are going to war. Prepare the Dragon." Ryan said.

Now, the White Dragon was a ship that represented the body and head of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Designed for speed and for power, the White Dragon was the pride of the whole Narnian fleet. Ryan had ordered all Narnian pirates freed from the dungeons at once, for he believed that the only way to beat those Fire Nation pirates was to fight them with pirates. "Pirates of Narnia, you have all been set free under one condition! Today you fight for Narnia and for her King, Eli III. In exchange for your services, you will be granted freedom; freedom from persecution and freedom to pillage every Fire Nation ship that dares to trespass on our territory until this war is over." Ryan said as the pirates cheered. Now the battle would begin.

The timing was perfect for the Narnians, the sea was calm and the ships were in top form, especially the White Dragon. "Don't attack them until you see the whites of their eyes." Ryan instructed his pirate crew. Meanwhile, on the Black Dragon, Admiral Zhao's ship which represented the body and head of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Zhao was inspiring his 'troops' to fight. "Ha! How amusing, Ryan thinks to beat me with just a few ships and the White Dragon?" Zhao scoffed with a grin. "Men, today you fight for our Fire Lord, Ozai the Great! Ryan thinks to defeat us with a meager force and the pride of his brother's fleet; but he will find only death and pain. Heil Ozai!" Zhao said doing the Nazi salute. "Heil Ozai!" The soldiers yelled doing the salute. "There they are! Prepare to fire cannons!" Ryan called out. Then cannons hurled through the air and sunk a majority of Zhao's ships in five minutes flat! Then both Dragons faced each other. "Your time is over, Zhao! You will pay for what you almost did to Toonwarts, and for all the crimes you committed against many innocent people and/or animals during Vader's reign." Ryan yelled at his old nemesis. "You are weak, Ryan. Like your father before you, and like your weakling brother, Eli III." Zhao said. "Fire cannons!" Ryan cried to his troops. As cannon fire filled the air, some of them hit the White Dragon. "Stop blowing cannonball holes in my ship!" Ryan yelled, with his crew looking at him. "Look, I know that line's from 'POTC: The Curse of the Black Pearl', but I thought it would sound a little more catchy." Ryan explained. After a few minutes the Black Dragon had a huge hole blasted into it and it nearly got Admiral Zhao. Unfortunately, one of the planks struck his left eye. With all his strength, the Fire Nation Admiral pulled out the plank, but couldn't see through the left side of his face, he needed an eye patch to cover his scar. He found a long scarf and tied it around the back of his head, covering his lost eye. The Black Dragon was destroyed, but Admiral Zhao got away with some of his crew. The Fire Nation had lost the battle, Ryan and his warrior pirates won the day! Ryan knew, however, that this was only the beginning of a brutal war; one in which Narnia had to win.

Author's note: Did you like my first chapter? If so, could you please post some suggestions for me when I start writing about the next battle? Now, the battle I wrote about was suggested to me by my friend, JusSonic.

Some parts of the chapter have influences from 'The Lord of The Rings' and '300'.

Stay tuned, fellow fans.


	2. Chapter 2: CelebrationRevenge

Danny Potter: Battles of Narnia and the Fire Nation

Based on JusSonic's 'Danny Potter' Series

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing a side story for one of the most popular fics on . However, the battles are mine and/or inspired by famous historical battles like the Spanish Armada, Gaugamela, Thermopylae, and Stirling Bridge.

Chapter two; Celebration

Danny and the others waited and waited, until Ryan appeared opening the door. Danny was relieved; he thought he had lost the one person he had almost considered like a father/brother. "Ryan! You're...You're okay!" Danny said hugging his adopted brother. "Yeah I'm okay Danny. Did you think that a mere Fire Nation fleet could outmaneuver and destroy the White Dragon and sink it into Davy Jones' Locker?" Ryan asked rhetorically. "No, but we thought you'd never come home." Said a voice that Ryan knew all too well. The Prince turned to see the beautiful face of his love, Princess Jesse of the Elves. Boy was she looking gorgeous today. Jesse was wearing a beautiful teal dress that matched her eyes. "Jesse, it's so good to see you again." Ryan said with a smile. "Good to see you too, Ryan." Jesse said. "So Ryan, I hear that someone has turned twenty three today." Jesse said knowingly. "That's right Jesse, I am 23 today." Ryan said sheepishly. "And do I have quite a surprise for you, Ryan." Jesse said pulling out a blindfold over her lover's eyes, and led him to a huge door. When Jesse opened the door….. "SURPRISE!" A huge crowd cried. Ryan opened his eyes and it was like a dream come true.

A majority of Ryan's friends, including DK, were here to celebrate Ryan's birthday. It was also a celebration of the great victory over the Fire Nation. Speaking of the Fire Nation…. Back at the dark and forbidding castle of the evil Ozai, the Fire Lord was furious. And boy, when I say furious he was steaming mad! "ISAAC! What is the meaning of this?!" Ozai demanded angrily. Now, Ozai was like a Chinese Emperor of old except that his clothes were more like Chinese armor instead of regal clothes. He, like most people from the Orient, had long black hair, a long beard like stubble going down from his chin, and was carrying a scimitar at his side, like the ones that the Muslims used during the times of the Crusades. He was also wearing a demonic ring on his left ring finger; try to imagine Ozai trying to make his own version of the One Ring. "I sent half my fleet under your banner, and yet you return with nothing! Half my army is dead, and who is to blame? You are to blame, Isaac!" Ozai said accusingly. "My Lord Ozai, it wasn't my fault. We chose a bad time to sail, and Ryan was leading the enemy fleet." Zhao explained. "Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, always Ryan! Ryan did this! Ryan did that! It's always about Ryan isn't it? He's been like a thorn in my side ever since he became a teacher for Toonwarts. He always finds a way to ruin our plans to bring back the Dark One." Ozai said angrily still. 'The Dark One' whom Ozai mentioned was none other than the Dark Lord, Darth Vader. Ever since Vader's defeat at Danny's young hands, Ozai had been acting as if he was the next Dark Lord.

"You sold your soul to me for the Black Dragon, remember Admiral?" Ozai asked. "I remember perfectly, Ozai. It was also the time when I betrayed Narnia and-." Zhao said before he got interrupted. "Then where is my ship!? Now without the Dragon, another naval battle would be catastrophic for us." Ozai said. "Perhaps, my Lord, if we landed in Narnia undetected, we might have Ryan and his warriors right where we want them." Zhao suggested. "That is the stupidest- Wait a minute, that's a PERFECT idea!" Ozai said. "But, I cannot allow you Isaac, to lead the troops. So, I will entrust them to my daughter, Azula." He said continuing. Now Azula, the daughter of Ozai, was very beautiful indeed for her young age. But underneath all of that beauty she was a wolf-bitch; according to Ryan she was. She had the evil intents of her father and was just as ruthless, yet the only person she feared besides her daddy was Ryan himself. After all, he was the most powerful fighter in Narnia, not even Azula herself could beat him. Though, everyone has their limits, even Ryan had limits on how many warriors he killed. "Thank you Father. Soon Narnia will be ours, and you will rule as the invincible Phoenix King." Azula said malevolently as she readied her troops for battle.

The next morning, after hours and hours of partying, Ryan woke up with the sun and was expecting quite a peaceful day. Sleeping on the bed was Jesse. She always was beautiful in Ryan's eyes, and he wasn't afraid to show how much he cared for her as he kissed her forehead gently. "Good morning, angel." Ryan said softly. "Good morning, my handsome Prince." Jesse said as she opened her eyes, seeing the love of her life awake with the sun. However, all that peace was about to interrupted by….. "Prince Ryan." Someone called. It was a fellow student at Toonwarts named Airnaruto appeared. "Airnaruto catch your breath, boy." Ryan said. "Yes, Sire. The Fire Nation has just landed troops in Narnia last night, under our very noses." Airnaruto said. "Why are you telling me this, lad?" Ryan asked. "Since I happen to be the Protector of the Realm of Fanfiction, it's my duty to protect all who dwell in the world of Fanfiction." Airnaruto explained. "Who's leading them, Airnaruto?" Jesse asked. "Princess Azula of the Fire Nation is leading the troops." Airnaruto said. "Azula is leading the troops?! How many has she mustered?" Ryan asked. "12,000 troops; mostly they're Fire Nation soldiers." Airnaruto answered. "Let those barbarians come; we must inform the troops." Ryan said.

Later that morning, after a nice breakfast of Eggs Benedict, Ryan, the King and Queen, Danny, Airnaruto, Betty Barrett, Juniper Lee, and many more of Ryan's friends, allies and generals met to discuss their war plans. "Now we all know that Princess Azula is a ruthless wench, but she is also a cruel and powerful general. Yet, if I know the condition of her troops, they are not trained for siege warfare." Ryan explained the situation. "You expect to hold her off at a castle, Ryan?" Danny asked concerned. "Well not me; you." Ryan said. Everyone was shocked at Ryan's decision! Danny Fenton/Phantom, the Boy-Who-Lived was to lead the battle?! Was Ryan serious? "If you'll please excuse me and Danny for a while, I need to talk with him." Ryan said as he dragged Danny far away from the crowd. "Ryan, are you nuts?! I can't lead a battalion of troops in battle, I'm just a kid." Danny said. "Danny, you just need to believe in yourself and by doing so, you can lead the troops. And that is because you will have the one weapon that will inspire my army to follow you; the sword Excalibur." Ryan said as he reached under his cloak and lifted a unique looking blade. "This is the most famous sword in literature and in history; said to be wielded only by a true King." Ryan said as he presented the sword to Danny. Danny looked upon the blade, and as he grabbed the handle and drew the weapon from its sheath, it somehow glowed. "That's funny; most people who tried to use Excalibur couldn't make it glow. Could it be that the sword is glowing because…?" Ryan said. He knew that only in the hands of a true King would Excalibur show off its powers. It could have been possible that Danny was to become a King one day. "Now do you think I'm nuts, Danny?" Ryan asked. "No, I don't think so." Danny replied. "Good because we march for the castle of Cair Paravel tomorrow. It's the most invincible stronghold in all of Narnia, not even the Fire Nation's warriors can bring it down. We shall hold them off until they are all dead or we lie dead on the ground." Ryan said.

The next, next morning, an entire legion of troops marched out of the castle, and prepared to hasten towards Cair Paravel. The army comprised of Humans, Dwarves and Fauns. The Human warriors were similar to medieval English soldiers; comprised of swordsmen, pike men, axe men, mace men, knights and longbow men. The Fauns were more into their bows and swords which were shaped like Japanese swords, almost; and the Dwarves were like most fighters of their kind, they wielded swords, axes and bows. They all added up to about 8,000 soldiers, almost enough to hold back Azula and her army. As they reached the castle, everyone prepared to defend Cair Paravel with their lives. Airnaruto was given the honor of the title of Major. Even though he was a Jedi and the Protector of Fanfiction Realm, he was more of a Kung-Fu warrior, an airbender, and a ninja. He could summon any creature he wished into battle, including a Dragon. But, he was more adept at blunt attacks; so he was skilled with a staff as well as a blade. It was like an ordinary staff, except that it had the carving of a monkey on it. Jesse knew however, that victory would only be achieved if her people came to fight. She was clad in golden armor, wielded a long bow and a long curved sword; these were the weapons and arms of her people, the Elves. "Jesse, do you think that victory could be possible, even without the Elves?" Danny asked. "I know my people well, Danny. Their archery and swordsmanship is unmatched by anyone in our world. I hope that they will come to aid us." Jesse replied. "Yeah, well I hope they come in soon, Princess." Betty said. Then a horn blew! Jesse recognized the sound. "That is no Orc horn. Betty, Danny, June, go send for Ryan and the King. My kinsmen come!" Jesse said. "Come on Betty, June, we need to get to my brothers, and inform them that the Elves are coming." Danny said to his friends.

As Danny, June and Betty told Ryan and Eli that the Elves were coming, the Elves had just arrived. They were all clad in golden armor, wielded triangular shields, long curved swords, long bows, and beautiful pikes. As Eli came down and saw an entire battalion of Elves, 2,000 to be exact, he was amazed. In fact, the Elves were led by Jesse's younger brother, Liam. Liam was a young Elf of about 18, with curly brunette hair like his sister, and light brown eyes. "How is this possible?" Eli asked. "Greetings King Eli of Narnia, I bring word from my father, King Timothy. Long ago an alliance existed between Elves and Men; together we all fought and died against darkness. We've come to honor that allegiance. We are proud to fight alongside Men once more." Liam said stating the reason he and his soldiers had come. Jesse embraced her brother, knowing that he would be ready to do anything to save Narnia and the Elf Kingdoms from slavery and death. Now, the battle for Cair Paravel would begin.


	3. Chapter 3: Battle for Cair Paravel

Danny Potter: Battles of Narnia and the Fire Nation

Based on JusSonic's 'Danny Potter' Series

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing a side story for one of the most popular fics on . However, the battles are mine and/or inspired by famous historical battles like the Spanish Armada, Gaugamela, Thermopylae, and Stirling Bridge.

Chapter three; Battle for Cair Paravel

Night fell as the combined armies of Narnia and the Elves prepared to face the wrath of the Fire Nation. Ryan had ordered all archers, including Liam's, above the castle gate and walls. Danny, June and his friends were also positioned near the castle gate. Infantry and knights were placed near the gate and all corners of the castle. It wouldn't be long before they would have to face the wrath of the Fire Nation; but they were prepared to face all odds to defend their homes, their freedom and their lives. Trumpkin the Dwarf, being very small couldn't see from the stone walls. Being an archer as well as a good fighter, he deserved to see if the enemy was coming close. "Hey Jesse, Liam, are the enemy coming? I can't see a blasted thing." Trumpkin said complaining. "No, the enemy has not arrived yet. Can I describe what's going on?" Liam asked with humor. "Or, Trumpkin would you like Liam and I to find you a box?" Jesse asked. Trumpkin chuckled sheepishly. Then a foul horn blew! The Fire Nation had come at last.

Now the Fire Nation troops were like Chinese Imperial Soldiers, wearing Chinese padded armor, and Chinese style weapons. Backing them up were Goblins, Mountain Giants (From LOTR: BFME II), and Drow ('Dark Elves' from Dungeons and Dragons). As Ryan was told, it was a force of twelve thousand troops. Ryan turned towards Danny, and asked, "Are you nervous Danny?" "I am, Ryan. I've only read about battles, but I've never actually been in one. Do you think I might die here?" Danny asked. "Don't be discouraged Danny, I know that you can lead us to victory. I was nervous during my first battle, I barely knew how to fight; but when I killed my first soldier, my father said to me 'Now you know'." Ryan explained. "Rally the troops, Danny. They'll need all the morale they need this night." Ryan said to his adopted brother. Danny then spoke in the Elf language of Sidarin. "Show them no mercy; for you shall receive none. These warriors fight for power, lust, treasure and greed. We fight to defend our homes, our freedom, and our lives. Do not stop until they are all dead, or we lie dead at their feet." Danny said. Then the archers prepared their bows.

And as the Fire Nation army halted, Azula rode in front of her army to demand the surrender of the combined armies. "All right, Ryan. We have you surrounded! Surrender and recognize my father as your rightful overlord, or perish this night. That goes for you too, 'Prince' Danny." Azula threatened. "We are free men, Azula, not slaves! We will fight you to the death if we must; we will never surrender to a wolf-bitch like you." Ryan said. "I beg your pardon. What did you call me?" Azula asked. "You heard me, Azula. Underneath all that beauty you possess, you are nothing but a wolf-bitch in disguise." Ryan said. "For that insult Ryan, you and your soldiers will die tonight! Our arrows will darken the sky!" Azula said. Ryan chuckled as he said, "Then we will fight in the shade."

"Archers! Fire your arrows!" Azula ordered. Her crossbow men and archers fired their bows, but they merely hit the wall. As was told, Cair Paravel was the most invincible stronghold in all of Narnia. "Now it's our turn." Ryan said. "Release arrows!" Danny cried out in Sidarin. The archers fired their bows, and the battle for Cair Paravel had begun. Of all the fighters on the side of Narnia, no one fought more bravely than Airnaruto. His staff kept the forces of the Fire Nation at bay as well as his ability to summon scorpions to his bidding. Well, long story short; the walls of Cair Paravel nearly fell to the might of Azula and her forces, but in the end, the Narnians were saved when the Great Lion, Aslan appeared. And with a loyal band of Centaurs led by Glenstorm and his two sons, the Narnians were able to defeat Azula and her army.

The numbers of dead soldiers were counted; Azula had lost nearly all of her warriors, while the Narnians had lost only four hundred. Azula was dragged before Ryan and the others, and for her intolerable cruelty and unsurpassed vanity; she was to be punished. Most of the Narnians wanted her dead; but since Ryan was a skilled politician and the Head School Governor, he knew that if Azula was killed, her father would stop at nothing to get his revenge. So, Ryan simply punished her with a spell. "You Princess Azula, with a vanity unsurpassed and a soul of cruelty, shall find at last a fitting end to your lack of grace; you will never again look upon your beautiful face." Ryan said. "Oh no, Ryan; it's not possible, because I have dozens and dozens of mirrors." Azula said. Ryan, however, was smiling cleverly as he said. "And each and every one as you look in it will turn into a shade of black. Show her a mirror, boys." As a few Centaurs brought a mirror for Azula to see, she screamed like heck; Ryan was right! As more and more mirrors came towards Azula, she kept screaming loudly! When the last mirror was shown, Azula couldn't take it anymore; and she had a seizure. Oh boy was Ozai going to be mad.

The warriors celebrated into the night, as did Danny and Ryan. "Danny, I was right to appoint you as our commander. You helped us defeat our enemies and plunged them into the abyss. For now, Ozai has been defeated. In a few months, the new school year will begin; and you must be there to attend, Hero of Cair Paravel." Ryan said. "Yeah, well it was you in the end who punished Azula permanently Ryan; not me." Danny said. "I agree, and besides Danny tomorrow you have to go back to the Matthews, and I won't see you again for a few weeks." Ryan said sadly. Well, Ryan, I'd say we call it a night." Danny said yawning. "Good night Danny." Ryan said as he went off to bed. "Ryan?" Danny asked. "Yes, little brother?" Ryan asked. "Can you please sing something to me, before I get some sleep?" "Why certainly, Danny. Maestro, music please." Ryan said. Then Ryan began to sing 'Music of the Night'.

Ryan:** I have brought you**

**to the seat of sweet music's throne;**

**to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music.**

**Music. You have come here; for one purpose, and one alone! **

**Since the moment I first heard you sing; I have needed you with me to serve to sing**

**For my music; my music.**

**Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses ...**

**Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ...**

**Close your eyes and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes  
let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never lived before ...**

**Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you ...  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you ...  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night ...**

**Let your mind start a journey  
through a strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul take you where you  
long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me ...**

**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night ...**

**You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night!**

By the time Ryan finished singing, Danny was sleeping peacefully. 'Oh, I care about that boy more than he'll ever know. It hurts my heart that he has to live with those pigs for another few years. Well, as long as he's happy, then I'm happy.' He thought. "Good night little Brother." Ryan said as he went to bed.

Author's note: Did you like this chapter? Until Jus has finished the third one, I am not working on anymore battles; that is my vow, but I will write some more chapters that don't concern battles. Until the end of the third 'Danny Potter' story, sayonara!

"Music of the Night" is from the musical movie 'The Phantom of the Opera', with 300 star Gerard Butler as the Phantom.

Azula's punishment was inspired from the 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' episode from 'Faerie Tale Theatre' with Elizabeth McGovern as Snow White, Vanessa Redgrave as the Evil Queen, and Vincent Price as the Magic Mirror.


	4. Chapter 4: Ryan and the Dragon

Danny Potter: Battles of Narnia and the Fire Nation

Based on JusSonic's 'Danny Potter' Series

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing a side story for one of the most popular fics on . However, the battles are mine and/or inspired by famous historical battles like the Spanish Armada, Gaugamela, Thermopylae, and Stirling Bridge.

Chapter four; Ryan and the Dragon

It had been two weeks since Danny had to return home to his abusive relatives, the Matthews. And it seemed like a crushing blow to Ryan's heart. He wanted what was best for Danny, but there was a law that stated that if Danny were to live someone else besides his mother's family, then the one holding custody of Danny would be arrested. No matter how powerful a monarch King Eli was, he could not challenge the word of the law; much to Ryan's sorrow. There had to be something that Ryan could do to get his mind off of his concern for Danny's welfare. But Ryan was not one to give up without a fight, he'd battle High Command to the death for them to change the law. However, his thoughts were disrupted by a cry for help.

He saw that a huge number of villagers were heading towards the castle. Ryan came down to investigate what was going on. Then the leader of the peasants, Friar Tuck, a badger in a priest's clothing asked to speak with the King. Ryan knew the old friar well, because he was the royal family's priest. "Ah, good day Friar Tuck, what's going on here? Why are all these people here at the castle?" Ryan asked. "Your Highness, these people have come here for shelter." Friar Tuck said. "Shelter? Shelter from who? From what?" Ryan asked. "A Dragon; a huge vicious Green Dragon whom some folks call Fafnir." One villager said. "It's true Your Highness, this Dragon has been ravaging the countryside for weeks without end." Friar Tuck said. "Where does he make birth?" Ryan asked. "He comes from a cave at the edge of the mountains." Another villager said. "Then to the mountains I should go, and I am not going alone." Ryan said as he prepared his armor and weapons.

Ryan took with him a few of his brother's elite guards, and his young squire/cousin, Sora Strife. He even mounted his white stallion, Atlas, as Sora and the guards mounted their horses too. They rode off into the night and camped near the foot of the mountains. "Tomorrow, we face the Dragon, Fafnir." Ryan said as he fell fast asleep. The next morning, they woke up and prepared to face the Dragon, Fafnir. "Ryan, what if we never make it out alive?" Sora asked his cousin. "Sora, Sora, Sora, you must learn not to be so worrisome about me, I've been through worse times and I've always made it out all right in the end." Ryan said to his squire/cousin. "You should meet Danny, he's really brave in the face of true danger." "Prince Ryan, look!" One of the guards said. "This must be Fafnir's cave." Ryan said. "All right then, my loony cousin. Shall we make merry until the Dragon Fafnir's ears burn with our song?" Sora asked. "You bet Sora. Sing! Fafnir must hear us!" Ryan called out as he began to sing. As Ryan and his warrior began to sing, the noise woke Fafnir up.

Ryan: **There were a dozen virgins; Frisians, Danes and Franks**

**I took them for some fickin' and I got were wanks!**

Sora and the guards: **We are Prince Ryan's army; each a mighty thane**

**We'll pummel your asses and ravage your lasses and do it all over again!**

Ryan: **The prettiest of the virgins, she served some Elvish mead**

**I told her I'd an organ from where to spread my seed!**

Sora and the guards: **We are Prince Ryan's army; each a mighty thane**

**We'll pummel your asses and ravage your lasses and do it all over again!**

Ryan: **The oldest of the virgins, she was a Dwarvish lass**

**I showed my mighty weapon, and she showed me her ass.**

Sora and the guards: **We are Prince Ryan's army; each a mighty thane**

**We'll pummel your asses and ravage your lasses and do it all over again!**

Ryan: **The fattest of the virgins, I knew her for a whore**

**I gave her all me codpiece, still wanted more!**

Sora and the guards: **We are Prince Ryan's army; each a mighty thane**

**We'll pummel your asses and ravage your lasses and do it all over again!**

Ryan: **Her sister was from Norway, she cost me twenty groats**

**She showed me there was more ways than one to sow me oats.**

Sora and the guards: **We are Prince Ryan's army; each a mighty thane**

**We'll pummel your asses and ravage your lasses and do it all over again!**

Ryan:** Their mother was from Iceland, and she was mighty hot**

**She'd need a whole damn iceberg to cool her burning fat!**

Sora and the guards**: We are Prince Ryan's army; each a mighty thane**

**We'll pummel your asses and ravage your lasses and do it all over again!**

After they finished singing, a foul roar was heard; Ryan then turned towards the cave and called out. "Fafnir! Come out! Come out, you Wyrm! Fafnir, I'm right here!" Then a powerful voice was heard from the cave. "Who dares to intrude into the lair of Fafnir the Mighty?!" The voice demanded. "It is I, Prince Ryan of Narnia! I have come to kill you and bring your hide back to my brothers keep!" Ryan called. "I hope you're feeling lucky, Your Highness." Fafnir mocked, as he came out. And boy was Fafnir ugly; he had no wings, but his scales were a light green, he had fiery red eyes, and instead of horns he had lethal spines coming out of his head. He roared as Ryan drew his sword and faced the monster bravely.

As Fafnir opened his mouth and blew fire near the guards and Sora, he search for Ryan. "Oh Highness, where are you?" Fafnir asked. "Right here, Fafnir!" Ryan called out as he jumped on Fafnir's back and struck him with his sword. Fafnir roared in pain; never before had any weapon hindered him except for the sword of this valiant warrior. As Ryan pulled his sword from the Dragon's back, he slipped and fell. "That is quite impressive, Your Highness, but not good enough!" Fafnir said as he snapped his jaws at Ryan. However, Ryan dodged in time to hack at Fafnir's face. The Dragon roared again in pain, but then he knocked Ryan down, and held him with his claws. "You proved to be a worthy opponent, Ryan of Narnia, but now you shall die like every Dragon slayer who's tried to make a reputation out of my hide." Fafnir said before opening his mouth to blow fire on Ryan; but Ryan got his sword just in time and drove his blade into the heart of Fafnir. Fafnir roared in pain for the last time as he fell down dead from loss of blood. Sora and the guards cheered for their Prince; he slew the vicious Dragon, Fafnir, and lived to tell the tale. "Ryan, you did it! You slew Fafnir!" Sora said praising his cousin. "Thank you, Sora. Now that Fafnir is dead, the question is, what is he guarding in that cave?" Ryan asked as he called out his falcon, Falco. "Falco, I need you to go inside the cave and find out what is inside." Ryan instructed. "Yes, Prince Ryan." Falco said as he flew into the cave.

After a few minutes, Falco came out and said. "Ryan, Sora, Liam, Trumpkin, there is a huge horde of gold inside." "Gold?! Then we must gather what we can carry and bring it back to my brother." Ryan said as he walked into the cave and brought his guards with him. As they walked throughout the cave, they found huge piles of gold and were awed by the huge amount. One piece of the treasure caught Ryan's eye, a golden ring with a teal crystal on it. Its beauty reminded Ryan of his feelings for Jesse, and one day he'd ask her to marry him. So he thought, 'This ring is so beautiful, just like Jesse. I want to give it to her as an engagement ring; I love her so much that I would do anything to be with her, even give her this ring.' And so he picked up the ring, and put it in his pocket. As the guards gathered the gold, Trufflehunter the badger, their scout smelled something. "Sire, I smell something." He said. "What do you smell Trufflehunter?" Ryan asked. He sniffed again. "Elf." He said. Ryan then turned to Liam. "You mean Liam?" He asked. "No, I'm not talking about Liam. I'm talking about.....them." Trufflehunter pointed out to a battalion of Dark Elves. "Dark Elves! Prepare your battle positions!" Ryan called out.

Now Dark Elves were a cruel and monstrous mockery of the kindly Wood Elves. Their skin was a milky white pale, and they were tall like Wood Elves. They wore terrorfying armor, and they wielded wicked pikes, swords and bows. As the Dark Elves drew their bows and fired, Ryan's guards formed a shieldwall to block the archers' arrows. Ryan, Sora, Liam, and Trumpkin drew their bows and shot at the Dark Elves; killing four of those Dark Elves. As the Dark Elves drew their weapons, Ryan and his guards prepared their weapons and began to fight them. They continued fighting until a fell voice was heard. "Stop!" They all turned to see the Dark Elf Prince, Nuada Silverlance. Nuada was like most Dark Elf males, strong, had long white hair and fiery yellow eyed. He was clad in black regal clothing, and along his back, he carried a lance and a sword. "Nuada!" Ryan said. "Hello Ryan, did you miss me?" Nuada mocked. "What are you and your minions doing here in this cave?" Ryan demanded. "The treasure that you carry is rightfully ours, just as Narnia is rightfully ours." Nuada said. "You nearly destroyed Narnia with your evil intentions and ambitions, Nuada. You killed your own father to break a truce that has kept Narnia safe from chaos and you tried to steal my family's power by force; you have no honor in your heart, Prince of the Dark Elves, and I am ashamed that you are even royalty." Ryan said. "It was the only way for my people to be free from your kinds greed and corruption, Ryan. I will have my revenge on you and your people soon, I do not know when, but I swear to you, false Prince; we will have our revenge." Nuada swore in Gaelic. "And I will be waiting, Prince Nuada." Ryan responded back in Gaelic as the Dark Elves fled.

After parts of the treasure were bagged and taken to the castle along with Fafnir's hide, Ryan was proclaimed a hero and a treasure hunter. Ryan then returned to his chambers, found a ring box and placed the ring that he found in the cave into the box. After he placed the ring in the box, he heard someone crying. Ryan recognized the voice it belonged to; it was Danny. Conjuring his magic, Ryan saw that Danny was crying; and Ryan was saddened by what he saw, and he conjured up a spiritual version of himself and flew towards Danny. "There there Danny don't cry, I'm here." He said to his adopted brother. "Ryan? Is that you?" Danny asked. Ryan responded by nodding his head. "Oh, Ryan! It's so good to see you." Danny said hugging his adopted brother. "It's all right Danny, I'm here. What happened?" Ryan asked. "Today my aunt Cruella came in and Stan told her that I had attended some criminally abused school. He insulted my parents and Cruella agreed with him. He also said that you were one of my teachers, and he called you a barbarian." Danny explained.

"He didn't!" Ryan said surprised; if there was one thing Ryan hated to be called, it was being called a barbarian. "Yes, he did. I was so upset and embarrassed that unexpectedly, Cruella turned huge and floated out of the house." Danny continued. "So what do you plan to do now?" Ryan asked. "I don't belong here with the Matthews, I belong in Toonwarts and in Narnia with you, my adopted and caring brother. Maybe I'll just run away from them and never come back." Danny said as if it were his only choice. Ryan looked gloomy because he once had the same feelings. "I know how you feel Danny, but running away is never the answer. Once when I was just a boy, I lost my temper with my parents and I ran away from home." Ryan explained as a flashback was shown with him as a young boy locked up in a dungeon. "Well... It didn't take long before I was captured by a horde of Goblins who were going to ransom me for my father's throne. I was thrown into a dungeon cell and I thought I'd never see my family again, but later when they were about to move me to a bigger cell, I managed to escape; and I got lucky Danny, I also learned a valuable lesson." Ryan explained his story to Danny. "Well at least your parents love you, Ryan. The Matthews just loathe me." Danny said. "That's because they don't understand anything about magic." Ryan said. "What should I do?" Danny asked. "Tell you what, precisely at midnight I'll send a bus that will take you away from the Matthews and take you to a secret place that only a few magic folk know. The driver's name is Ricky Blade and the bus number is 415. See ya later Danny." Ryan said as floated back to Narnia in a flash. This would only be the beginning for Danny's Third Year at Toonwarts.

Author's note: So did you like this chapter? It took me a while to finish it.

Now Fafnir is from the famous German myth of "The Ring of the Nibuelongs".

The song that Ryan and the others sang was inspired by the Thanes song from "Beowulf: The Game".

Nuada is from "Hellboy II: The Golden Army".

Friar Tuck is from "Robin Hood".

Trufflehunter and Trumpkin are from "The Chronicles of Narnia".

And Sora is from the "Kingdom Hearts" series.

Until 'Danny Potter and the Prisoner of the Arctic Circle', sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5: Ogres and Goblins and Orcs

Danny Potter: Battles of Narnia and the Fire Nation

Based on JusSonic's 'Danny Potter' Series

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing a side story for one of the most popular fics on . However, the battles are mine and/or inspired by famous historical battles like the Spanish Armada, Gaugamela, Thermopylae, and Stirling Bridge.

Chapter five; Ogres and Goblins and Orcs; oh my!

It seemed like a perfectly normal winter's day at Toonwarts; but what would make it not seem so normal was when Ryan, Prince of Narnia, was preparing to propose to his one true love; the Princess, Jesse. Ryan loved everything about her; her kindness towards most students, her loving aquamarine eyes, her long brunette hair, her snow white skin, and her rosy red lips. In Ryan's eyes, Jesse was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. "Jesse, you and I both know how much we love each other, yet I must know how you truly feel by asking you this; will you marry me please?" Ryan said as he practiced his proposal. "I better keep on practicing." Ryan said before he heard Jesse screaming. "Ryan, help me!" She called out. "Jesse?" He asked as he left his chambers.

Jesse screamed as she was being held upside down by two bloodthristy Ogres. Now the Ogres were tall like African elephants, had the ferocity of lions, canines like baboons, guttural roars ,strength, and body structures of mountain gorillas, blood red eyes, and had a craving for Human and Elf flesh. Accompanying these monsters were Orcs and Goblins. Now to tell the differences of the Orcs and Goblins, Goblins were nasty creatures who were 3 1/2 ft with mohawks, big pointy ears, pointy noses and they each carried their own weapons. Weapons like short swords, clubs, spears, and short bows. Orcs were bigger than their impish Goblin cousins and they were nastier and less decent. They were fat, pig-nosed, tusked and very fercious fighters. Their weapons varied from swords, pikes, axes, maces, and curved bows. Their leader was Gunnar the Wicked, an Orc with devilish armor, a terrible horned helmet and he carried a nasty looking scimitar.

"Jesse! Jesse!" Ryan said as ran towards the hallway and gasped when he saw that she was being held by two burly Ogres and a horde of Orcs and Goblins were there, too. "Hello Ryan, it's so good to see ya!" Gunnar mocked. "Let Jesse go Gunnar, or I swear I'll-." Ryan threatened before Gunnar interrupted him. "Not so fast Prince of Narnia; if you ever want to see your lovely girlfriend again, you must hand over your adopted brother Danny Fenton in three days or you'll never see her again. Come on boys, let's take her back to the master!" Gunnar told his warriors as they fled with Jesse as their prisoner. Ryan knew what he had to do, so he had his fellow teacher, Sonic the Hedgehog, send a message to Danny and quick!

A few moments later, Danny was brought to Ryan's chambers. "Ryan, what's wrong?" Danny asked. "Danny, Jesse has been kidnapped by a horde of Orcs, Ogres and Goblins. The same horde who kidnapped me when I was 11 years while I was running away from home. They are demanding your life in their hands and in the hands of their 'master' whoever he or she is." Ryan explained. "Why are so worried for her? You know that you can get Jesse back." Danny said confidently. "Danny, they've given me three days to do the deed; and if I don't they'll kill her." Ryan said with worry in his heart. "Where do you think they took her Ryan?" Danny asked. "No doubt they took her deep into the Dark Forest. They've taken her to their lair in the mountains, and I don't know the mountains well enough to know where their lair is." Ryan said. "Then our hope for finding Jesse is all but lost?" Danny asked his brother. "No, because there's someone who** does** know the mountains very well. I know a tracker named Drizzt Do'Urden who spent some time up in the mountains. He lives in the Dark Forest right next to the mountains. You'll like him; he's Drow." Ryan said to Danny. "Yeah, but we can't go alone." Danny said. "You're right Danny, we're going to need our friends. Perhaps Betty should come, since her knowledge of magical creatures may be of some use to us. Get Betty and your weapons, you won't need your wand/lightsaber. I'm going to get Sweetie, Falco and our horses." Ryan instructed to his brother.

A few moments later, Trumpkin joined up with Danny, Betty and Ryan. Each rode a white horse, including Ryan's horse, Atlas, and that night they rode throughout the cold winter storm until they reached an old hut at the end of the forest. "This must be Drizzt's house, right Auntie Sweetie?" Oliver asked. "I don't know Oliver, we'll just have to find out for ourselves." Sweetie said. "You got that right Sweetie." Ryan said as he headed towards the door and knocked. "Drizzt! Drizzt Du'Urden! We need your help." Ryan called out. "Who is there?" A male voice called out. "It's me, Ryan. Prince Ryan from the Land of Narnia." Ryan said. "And Trumpkin, let us in, Drizzt." Trumpkin said. Then the door opened and the face of Drizzt Do'Urden appeared from the door. "Ryan, Trumpkin; it's so good to see you two wanderers again, and what have we here?" Drizzt said mentioning Danny and Betty. "Come in children, this weather is not safe for you and the animals." Drizzt said. "Coming! Come on Betty, we gotta get Oliver, Sweetie and Falco out of this weather. Come on Sweetie, Falco." Danny said as he got Sweetie and Falco and brought them in. "Wait for me Danny. Come on Oliver." Betty said as she grabbed her cute little kitten. Then they walked inside and closed the door.

Now, Drizzt Do'Urden was a famous Drow Ranger who was well known for forsaking the cruel ways of his people. He was a handsome figure with long white hair, dark indigo skin, his eyes were a light blue, he was clad in black armor and robes, and he carried his famous scimitars, Twinkle and Icingdeath, at his hips. He was a fighter for peace, loyalty, and friendship, whereas his people fought for murder ,plunder, and sin. In Menzoberranzan, Drizzt's birthplace in the Underdark/Underworld, treachery and murder were ways of life. Was it any wonder that the Elven Gods long ago banished the Drow? But when Drizzt was first heard of as a hero, he told the people that he did not share the beliefs of his people. Nor did he serve the Spider Queen Lolth, whose tenants of enslavement and wonton destruction

"Welcome to my hut, I am Drizzt Do'Urden, a Ranger of the Dark Forest; and you two are?" Drizzt asked."I'm Danny Fenton and this is my friend." Danny said. "Betty Barrett." Betty said. "Welcome Danny and Betty." Drizzt said as he kissed Betty's hand. "So Ryan, what brings you and your companions here to me?" Drizzt asked the Prince. "My girlfriend, Princess Jesse of the Elves, has been kidnapped by a dangerous horde of Orcs, Ogres and Goblins called the Blood Boar Clan." Ryan said much to the shock of the others. Meanwhile, Jake, June, Shadow, Cream, Sora, Kairi, and Ash and Misty were outside listening. But Ryan could sense their presence, and walked towards the door. "Okay you guys, why did you follow us?" Ryan asked sternly to his cousin and his friends. "Sorry Ryan, but we heard about Jesse being captured by the Blood Boar Clan and we couldn't let you, Danny and Betty face those beasts alone. After all you're my cousin, and I'm your squire, and a Knight can't be prepared if his squire didn't accompany him." Sora said. "Not to mention Ryan, that it was the Blood Boar Clan who killed my family." June said sadly. "Oh June, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Ryan said feeling sorry for her, they both had a common enemy now. The Blood Boars killed June's family when she was a baby, they captured Ryan when he was 11 years old, and they kidnapped Jesse. "Well it seems that you guys should come in ,too." Ryan said with sympathy as he led them in.

"So you're the legendary tracker Drizzt Do'Urden, right?" Sora asked. "That I am indeed, Sora my lad. Your cousin was telling me about Jesse's capture. I know the mountains well enough to help locate the lair of the Blood Boars. We should leave in the morning." Drizzt said. "Yeah, but we're going to need the help of your friends." Ryan said. "You're right, Ryan; I shall write to Wulfgar, Catti-brie and Regis." Drizzt agreed as he wrote down three letters to his friends; Wulfgar, a young Human Barbarian Warrior, Catti-brie, a beautiful Human Ranger whom Drizzt was infatuated with, and Regis, a trouble making Halfling. Then Drizzt had these messages magically transported and soon everyone had to sleep.

The next morning, everyone prepared their gear. However, this was going to be a dangerous mission. Danny's friends mostly had their wands with them, but Danny had his bow and his sword, Excalibur with him. Ryan was also well equipped, he carried the sword of King Peter the Magnificent, his Elven longbow, and at his back,he carried a double bladed Dwarven axe. Drizzt prepared his scimitars and his bow, and then they were greeted by Drizzt's friends. Wulfgar was a tall barbarian of a man, with long blond hair and blue eyes. He was covered in animal skins and at his side, he carried a hammer. Catti-brie, Drizzt's love interest, was a rare beauty. Dark brown hair and green eyed, she was clad in green robes and carried a sword and a bow. Regis, the trouble maker, was an impish thing but he was dangerous; for he carried a mace that would tarnish even the hardest of armor. "Are we all set?" Ryan asked. "Yea!" They all said. "Then let's ride!" Ryan said as the company got on their horses and rode towards the mountains.

They climbed the mountains for what seemed like hours, until finally they reached a dark and forbidding cave. "This must be their lair." Ryan predicted. "What makes you say that, Ryan dawg?" Jake asked. "Well Orcs, Ogres and Goblins hate the sunlight, so they hide in dark caves in the mountains during the day. So be prepared everyone, this is going to be a scary trip." Ryan said as he grabbed a torch and led his companions through the cave.

Meanwhile at a nasty corridor at the edge of the cave, Jesse was being held in a cage; as Gunnar ordered. "We've got the Princess, now all we's waiting for is Danny Fenton himself, boys!" Gunnar laughed as did most of his warriors, while a contingent of nine Ogres merely roared and beat their chests like gorillas. "Good work Gunnar." Said an all too familiar voice. Gunnar looked to see Prince Nuada himself. "Ah, Prince Nuada. Good to see ya, Your Highness." Gunnar said surprised. "Now Ryan and his adopted brother are here with their companions; be on special alert, Gunnar." Nuada warned. "Yes sir." Gunnar said. "Okay boys, Prince Ryan and his companions are here. Go hunt 'em good!" Gunnar said to his men as the charged with five of the Ogres coming with them.

"How do you know where you're leading us, Ryan?" Betty asked. "Well Betty, there's one thing you should know about Ogres; they don't ever bathe." Ryan explained as a roar was being heard! "Uh-oh. I think that instead of find them, they found us." Danny said. "Good this will be a worthy fight!" Wulfgar said grabbing his mithral hammer. Then a huge group of Orcs, Goblins and Ogres appeared. The fight was long and hard, but in the end our heroes were able to hold off the monsters. And soon after a while they finally reached the throne room. "It's empty." Catti-brie said. "I don't like the looks of this place." Regis said. "Jesse!" Ryan called. "Ryan!" Jesse called out. Ryan saw the love of his life trapped in a cage. "Oh Jesse, are you all right?" Ryan said as he came towards her cage. "I'm all right, Ryan." She said as Ryan kissed her. "Don't worry Jesse, we'll get you out of here." Ryan said. "Not so fast, Ryan." Nuada said. Ryan turned to see that his enemy, Prince Nuada, was behind Jesse's capture. "So that was your plan, eh Nuada? You tried to capture Jesse in exchange for Danny, so that you can bring that monster, Darth Vader, back from the dead." Ryan said. "How dare you mention the Dark Lord's name, Ryan." Nuada said. "How do you know my brother and me; who are you?" Danny asked. "It's an honor that we meet Danny, I am Prince Nuada Silverlance of the Dark Elves; and I am charged with your death to ensure the rise of my master, Darth Vader." Nuada said. "Let Jesse go, Nuada. She's not worth it." Ryan said. "Not until you hand over your brother to me, Ryan." Nuada refused. "And if I refuse?" Ryan asked. "Then the lives of your friends will be forfeit." Nuada said referring to the fact that Danny and the others are trapped by Nuada's warriors. "Ryan, do something!" Danny called out.

Then an idea came into Ryan's head. "I challenge Prince Nuada!" Ryan said. Then Danny and the others looked. "You challenge me, Ryan? What do you wager?" Nuada asked. "I wish to fight you in a duel; I wager the life of me, my brother Danny Fenton, his friends, and my love, Jesse. If you win Nuada, we'll be your slaves and prisoners forever; if I win, you let us go and leave us in peace." Ryan said. "And your weapon of choice?" Nuada asked. "The sword of King Peter." Ryan said drawing his sword. "Very well, I accept." Nuada said as he drew his sword. Then swords clashed as Ryan and Nuada charged at each other. "Come on Ryan, you can do it!" Danny said as the two warriors fought each other. After minutes of fighting, Ryan gained the advantage and defeated Nuada, pointing his sword at the Dark Elf Prince's throat. "Do you yield?" Ryan asked. "Yes, I do; you beat me fair and square Ryan. Release them and the Princess!" Nuada ordered. Jesse was let loose from her cage, and the Orcs, Ogres and Goblins strayed back from Danny and his friends. "Come on guys, let's go home." Ryan said as he carried Jesse in bridal style.

"Thanks Drizzt for helping us, I never would have found Jesse if it weren't for you." Ryan said thanking the Drow. "All I can say Ryan, is that I'm thankful that the Princess is all right." Drizzt said as the Prince and his friends rode back to Toonwarts. Of course, they'd get reprimanded for it but at least Jesse was safe for now. This was the wildest adventure that Danny and his friends ever had so far, but it was an adventure worthy of a song.

Author's note: So did you like this chapter? This was the epic chapter of my story; I hope you can give me some more ideas on what write about for the next one.

Drizzt Do'Urden is from the books by R.A. Salvatore.

The Orcs and Ogres are from that game, 'Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders'.

And the Goblins I wrote about are from 'Warcraft'.

Until the next chapter; sayonara.


	6. Chapter 6: Ansem and Roxas

Danny Potter: Battles of Narnia and the Fire Nation

Based on JusSonic's 'Danny Potter' Series

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing a side story for one of the most popular fics on . However, the battles are mine and/or inspired by famous historical battles like the Spanish Armada, Gaugamela, Thermopylae, and Stirling Bridge.

Chapter six; Ansem and Roxas

It was the middle of June in Narnia and Ryan, Prince of Narnia was preparing his vows for his marriage to Princess Jesse of the Elves. He kept practicing until a certain tangerine kitten came into his chambers and said. "Hello Ryan." "Oh hello, Oliver. What are you doing here?" Ryan asked the curious little kitten. "I just wanted to say hello to you and visit with Auntie Sweetie." Oliver said. " 'Auntie' Sweetie?" Ryan asked confused. "That's what Oliver likes to call me." Sweetie explained. "I understand Sweetie; after all, it was you who found him in the first place." Ryan said amused. "That's right Ryan, and if it wasn't for Sweetie; God knows what would have happened if someone else picked Oliver." Falco said. "Good point Falco." Ryan said. "Ryan, I heard something about an 'Ansem'. What's an Ansem?" Oliver asked. "What's an 'Ansem'? You mean who IS Ansem?" Ryan realized what Oliver meant. "Who is he?" Oliver asked. "Come on Ryan, you knew Ansem better than most of the Royal Family did; please tell Oliver who Ansem was." Sweetie pleaded. Ryan sighed, meaning he now wanted to tell Oliver about Ansem's sad tale. "Okay Oliver, I can tell you." Ryan said. "What about me?" Said a voice which belonged to a little mouse girl named Olivia; yes this is Olivia Flaversham from 'The Great Mouse Detective'. "Of course Olivia, you can listen to my tale too." Ryan said in a pleasing tone. Then Ryan began his tale.

"Ansem, the mastermind behind the construction of Narnia's nearly invincible fleet, the man who built fantastic machines and devices for my people. Ships that could sail under the seas, which are called submarines, telescopes that could see as far as the stars, and cannons for our ships which could bring down the ships of the Fire Nation and could knock down a wall. But sadly, his inventions were nothing compared to the sadness that he endured for years; making the same wooden models over and over. A boy and a girl with wings." Ryan said pointing to two wooden figures, one was like a boy with spiky hair, and the other had the features of a beautiful girl. "A boy and a girl with wings? Who were they?" Oliver asked curiously as he got on Ryan's desk. "The two things that Ansem ever truly loved, the only two things he had no control of; his son Roxas, and Roxas' girlfriend, Namine." Ryan said as Oliver accidently knocked those two wooden figures off the desk and on to the floor where they broke. "Sorry." Oliver apologised. "That's okay Oliver, I have plenty more of those figures where they came from. Now, Ansem was the greatest craftsman in all the Magic Realms; there was no one like him. He was born and raised in the Kingdom of Radiant Garden; a Kingdom which at the time was one of the most spectacular Kingdoms of all time. He learned the art of crafting from Our Lord, Christ, and built fantastic machines that wowed everyone in the Kingdom. Yet, his greatest dream was to fly; to soar through the clouds like a bird." Ryan explained the tale. "Is that why Roxas and Namine grew wings? Did they all grow wings?" Olivia asked. "No, no they didn't Olivia. Poor Roxas had nothing so graceful as wings; even his hands were akward and clumsy." Ryan said as a flashback was being shown.

A flashback was shown of Roxas, a young man with blond spiky hair, blue eyes and black and white jumpsuit. He was trying to learn craftsmanship, when his father, Ansem the Wise, brought him a small toy bird. "Son. Son, look." Ansem said showing Roxas the toy bird, but when Roxas reached for it; his father tried to slow him down. "Gently Roxas, gently! You must learn to be more careful in craftsmanship." Ansem said. "I'm no good Dad, you think I'm no good." Roxas said with guilt. "I do not." Ansem said. "You do; you think I'm clumsy." Roxas said. "I don't think that at all, I just think your brains have run away from your head." Ansem said as he shook Roxas lovingly.

Then the flashback ended as Oliver looked down at the broken toy. "He's clumsy this Roxas character." Oliver said. "He was clumsy." Sweetie remarked. "But you know Ryan, he's only a boy. Did he get better? More careful?" Olivia asked. "Perhaps he would have, I don't know. But then one day, something happened that changed their lives forever. A young man appeared who was blessed with craftsmanship; Xehanort. Ansem's nephew and apprentice." Ryan said as another flashback was shown of Xehanort who had just fixed the toy bird that Roxas broke. "Very good Xehanort, excellent work." Ansem said praising his nephew and apprentice. "Thank you, uncle." Xehanort said. "Over the next few days, Xehanort's success was like a spike into Ansem's heart, as Roxas became for slow and clumsy. Sometimes at night they would watch the sunset and examine the birds who flew." Ryan's voice narrated as Roxas, Xehanort and Ansem looked across the sky. "Well we've done quite alot of sight seeing, go inside Roxas for your dinner." "Yes, Dad." Roxas said as he went inside, when a huge vulture appeared. "He's magnificent, isn't he uncle?" Xehanort asked. "I can stretch my wings out at night and can never tire. I see that you hate your nephew." The bird said. Luckily, only Ansem could understand what the bird said. "No I don't." Ansem said defensively. "But of course, he's everything that you wished in your son, Roxas." The bird said. But then Xehanort interrupted Ansem's thoughts by saying this. "It'd be great if we were able to fly." "You think it's possible for us to fly?" Ansem asked. "Maybe." Xehanort said. "Then try it." Ansem said as he led Xehanort to the ledge of his house and somehow, Xehanort tripped and fell down and down. " He fell and fell as if he might never touch the ground, it seemed as if Xehanort was actually flying, until the ground met with his body and killed him." Ryan's voice narrated.

"He killed poor Xehanort!" Oliver said shocked. "He didn't mean to ,Oliver, it was pain; it was pain. It was Ansem's heart breaking. He only wished that he could turn back time and stop this from happening but he couldn't. There was only one thing that Ansem could do." Ryan said as another flashback was shown. "Roxas! Roxas! We must leave now!" Ansem said as he got his son off the bed. "Why, and is Xehanort coming?" Roxas asked. "No questions, son, we must leave now!" Ansem said as they left Radiant Garden. "Ansem and his son left Radiant Garden forever, never to return. They moved from place to place until they settled in the Fire Nation; selling toys and wooden soldiers. There, Roxas made a friend of Namine, a beautiful girl with long blonde hair, milky white skin, alluring blue eyes and wearing a light white dress. Never had Ansem seen Roxas so so happy, because everyday as Roxas seemed more slow, Namine was there to help him. One day as Ansem was selling his toy soldiers in the marketplace, a real soldier saw these toys and brought them and their inventor to the hall of King Ozai." Ryan narrated.

"Wait, 'King' Ozai? I thought that Ozai was the Firelord of the Fire Nation?" Olivia asked. "He wasn't even the Firelord yet ,Olivia, he was just quite a young King at the time." Ryan explained as the flashback continued. "Ansem the Wise? All the Magic World knows that name. What brings the great inventor to the Fire Nation, and in rags?" Ozai asked. "Difficult times, King Ozai. This is my son, Roxas, and his friend, Namine." Ansem said as he introduced his son and his son's friend to the King. "Oh yes, I've heard of you ,Namine; your kindness towards Roxas brightens his hopes of being an inventor." Ozai said with sincerity. "Thank you, Your Majesty." Namine said as she bowed. "Namine's a special friend, King Ozai; I don't know where my skills would be without her." Roxas said blushing. "Well that's really nice Roxas, it seems you two might become more than just friends. But difficult times, Ansem? Oh yes, I think I do remember something about a talented young man who died in the streets. Yet it was an accident; and an accident in Radiant Garden is not my problem. But I do like your toys, very clever! Could they fight each other? The Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom? No, my problem is that I have... a creature and I want to build it a cage." Ozai said grimly. "A cage would not tax me, great King." Ansem said, thinking that Ozai wanted him to build an ordinary cage. "It's a very special creature, Ansem. It requires a very special cage." Ozai said as he took them deep into the dungeons of his castle; showing them a hideous monster named Urukubarr the Ogre. "This monster is a curse on my family, but I cannot kill him. That is not to be, and his hunger is for Human and Elf flesh. Use that clever brain of yours, Ansem. There must be no way out of his cage." Ozai instructed Ansem as the flashback ended.

"Ryan, what's an Ogre?" Olivia asked. "Ogres are huge and hulking beasts with humongous strength. They are as tall as African elephants, they walk like gorillas, have teeth like lions, and have a liking for Human or Elf flesh. They can be known for doing-." Ryan said before he got interrupted by Oliver. "Do Ogres grind your bones to make their bread, Ryan?" Oliver asked. "Actually Oliver, that would be a Giant. Now Ogres are ten times worse than Giants. They can make capes out of Human and Elf skins, or bite off the heads of their victims and they drink the blood that spills from your neck. I think to them, it makes quite a good wine." Falco said dramatically. "Falco, you're scaring Oliver and Olivia! Bad falcon!" Ryan said. "No, no, no, it's all right. I like it when I'm scared." Oliver said. "Me too." Olivia responded. "Okay then, let me finish the story. Now, people say that Ansem did use his brain to build a complex and confusing labyrinth in which to hide the Ogre, Urukubarr." He said. "Was Ozai pleased?" Olivia asked. "Ozai was cruel, he knew all about the situation; who Urukubarr was and how to get out of the labyrinth. Ansem knew those secrets too, and so when the Ogre was placed in his new cage, Ozai had Ansem, Roxas and Namine put into the labyrinth with the monster." Ryan explained as a flashback was being shown.

Roxas and Namine were running for their lives in the dark and forbidding labyrinth. "Dad, please hurry! Urukubarr's right behind us! Come on Namine." Roxas said as he held Namine's hand and ran as fast as he could. "Three causeways to the left and then at the fourth causeway go right, that will lead us out of the labyrinth." Ansem said walking. "And as they trod through the labyrinth, they finally found the exit and escaped before Urukubarr would eat them." Ryan narrated as the trio escaped from Urukubarr's ravenous appetite. "And when they escaped from the labyrinth; Ansem and the young teenagers had to leave the Fire Nation and head West towards Narnia, the one place in all the magic world where all three of them could live in safety from Ozai's cruelty. But how would they ever get out of the Fire Nation? They could not leave by ship, the ports of the Fire Nation were too heavily guarded. So how to get out of the Fire Nation was a very perplexing problem for Ansem, Roxas and Namine." Ryan said as another flashback was shown.

A campfire was lit as Ansem, Roxas and Namine sat down near the fire, tired and cold. "Roxas, do you think we'll never get off this island." Namine asked her boyfriend. "I don't know Namine, if only Xehanort, my cousin was here, he'd know what to do." Roxas said. "Xehanort is dead." Ansem said sadly. "How did he die?" Namine asked. Then the great bird that Ansem saw at Radiant Garden appeared. "I know how Xehanort died. You killed him!" The vulture said to Ansem. Fortunately only Ansem understood what the bird said. "No, it was an accident. We were playing a flying game!" Ansem protested. "You killed him!" The vulture retorted. "Then Ansem flung his blanket over the great bird and fought him until there was a loud crack in the vulture's neck." Ryan said narrating. "Now your brothers will come for you, and my son, his friend and I will have wings of our own. You hear me, Roxas?! Wings of our own!" Ansem said madly as he hoisted the bird's body up and dropped it. "Love them Ansem, love them to death!" The vulture said before he died.

"The next morning, Ansem and the two teenagers caught more birds and stole their feathers. Then they found beeswax and stuck the feathers to a contraption that Ansem had made in the fashion of a bird's wing. Ansem told both Roxas and Namine as they gathered their wings not too fly to close to the sun and not too low." Ryan said as the three travelers flew across the sea towards King Eli and Narnia , and then the flashback ended.

"There's a 'but' coming up." Olivia said. "That's right Olivia, their is a 'but' coming up. Roxas and Namine were too excited at the thought of flying that they were flying too close to the sun." Ryan said as another flashback was shown. Namine's feathers were molting away and Roxas, desperate to save her, caught her before she fell; but then Roxas figured out too late that Namine's weight could not be supported by Roxas' wings. "Dad, help us!" Roxas screamed as they both fell, deep into the sea that now bears his and Namine's names. "Roxas! Namine!" Ansem cried out as the flashback ended.

"They died?!" Oliver asked surprised! "They died." Ryan said grimly. "But Roxas and Namine promised that they wouldn't fly too high. Why couldn't they stop?!" Oliver asked. "I think Oliver that hands of fate were all connected. As Xehanort fell, Roxas and Namine fell, and Ansem himself fell." Sweetie said. "Thanks, Sweets. Now, Ansem buried both teenagers on the beach and mourned them all day and night. After he left, he flew with a sad heart to Narnia and to King Eli II." Ryan said sad. "Your father, right Ryan?" Olivia asked. "That's right. My dad was pleased to welcome one of his former students into his castle, and Ansem set to work again. This time, he invented TVs, cannons, and kaleidoscopes for my people. Sometimes he even carved wooden figures of a boy and girl with wings." Ryan said. "He blamed himself, didn't he?" Oliver asked. "Oh yes, Ansem blamed himself for everything. Yet, he smiled when my brother and I came to his workshop, and people said that it was the only time that Ansem ever truly smiled." Ryan said as another flashback was shown.

"Oh what a wonderful day, I think I should lay down. I've had such a nice meal, I'm going to burp." Ansem burped as he was doing a puppet show to entertain two young boys, Prince Eli or Robert as he was used to being called, who was 16, and Prince Ryan, who was 8 years old. "Now I'm going to take a nap." Ansem said as he laid the puppet down as if the puppet was actually sleeping. "You're so clever!" Ryan said. "Am I, young Ryan?" Ansem asked. Then Robert noticed Ansem's toy models. "That's funny, a flying boy and girl." Robert said as he picked up the tow figures. "Yes it is funny. I had a son and a friend who resembled those figures, but they died. And it was my fault, not so very clever now, is it? But it was also the fault of a vile tyrant." Ansem said under his breath as this flashback ended.

"It was unfinished business between Ansem and Ozai. Ansem blamed Ozai for the deaths of Roxas and Namine; Ozai wanted Ansem dead too, he knew too many secrets. And if Ansem ever revealed those secrets to anyone, then Ozai would be despised and ridiculed. So Ozai took this ram horn from kingdom to kingdom with a riddle for each King to solve." Ryan said as he got out a ram horn blew into it as if it were an Orc's battle horn. "Put your ear to it Sweetie." Ryan said. "No it might be dirty." Sweetie said. "Come on Sweets, put your ear to it." Ryan said as he placed the ram horn to Sweetie's ear as Ozai's voice shocked her and another flashback began. "I am Ozai, Lord of Fire, Emperor of The Fire Nation and Ruler of the seas between Narnia and the Fire Nation. This is a ram horn from one of my prized trophies; this is the necklace of my Queen, Ursa. Whoever can solve this riddle will be rewarded handsomely." Ozai said presenting a huge horde of treasure to Ryan's father. But back at Ansem's workshop, Ansem devised a plan as to how to solve this riddle. He found an ant and placed it above the horn, with the string filled with honey. And ants like sweet things. When the riddle was solved, which meant that the string had to go through the ram horn, Ozai was pleased. "The reward is yours, King Eli. Clever! There's only one man who could do this, the wandering genius Ansem who built the Labyrinth of Urukubarr, who killed his nephew, and the man who can fly. Where is he? There are twelve ships in the harbor armed and ready to fight. Weapons fashioned by your engineer. Give him up to me." Ozai demanded, when Ansem burst out into the room and splashed hot boiling water on the left side of Ozai's face. Ozai screamed in pain. "That is for my son and his friend, Ozai. That shall be the only thing you recieve from me!" Ansem said. "My face!" Ozai screamed as he was carried off by his own guards, but not before swearing revenge. "For this insult and for denying me Ansem, you have put your kingdom at war with the Fire Nation, Eli! I shall never forget this!" Ozai yelled. "Leave Narnia and my castle at once Ozai, you are never to come here again!" Eli said, which then began the two wars between Narnia and the Fire Nation. Then the flashback ended.

"So that's what happened. That's why Ansem was put away, not just for being framed for murder, he burned Ozai's face." Oliver realized. "Yes, but now that Ansem is a free man again; he can go back to inventing." Ryan said. "That's not how I remember the story, Ryan." Ansem said as he appeared suddenly. "Ansem?? What are you doing here?" Ryan asked. "You didn't think I wouldn't come to your wedding, did you?" Ansem said. "Oh that's right. And if I had told them the real version of how the story actually ended, it would have been a sad one indeed." Ryan said. "I understand, Ryan. Yet something else troubles me, aren't you supposed to be-?" Ansem asked before Ryan interrupted. "Oh dang! Tomorrow's the dress rehearsal! I gotta call Danny and the others!" Ryan said as he knew that he needed his adopted brother and best man for the wedding, he needed to get Danny fitted for a suit, and get the others fitted too. "Thanks for reminding me Ansem! I'll see to it that you're among the guests at the wedding!" Ryan said thanking his master. "I'll never forget the first time when I ever came to Narnia. Oh, Roxas! I'm so sorry!" Ansem said as he picked up the wooden figure of his son and cried. "It wasn't your fault, Dad." A spectral voice said. Ansem turned to see the spirit of his son and his son's friend. "Roxas? Namine?" Ansem asked. "Yes it's us Ansem. We've been watching over you day by day. We've been like your guardian angels overtime." Namine said. "We will meet again Dad, you've made me very proud that you've been proven innocent and that you're a free man in Narnia again." Roxas said. "Thank you, my son." Ansem said with a tear in his eye. "Until we meet again in Heaven, Dad." Roxas said he and Namine left. "Until we meet again, my son." Ansem said with a smile on his face.

Author's note: Sad chapter isn't it? What inspired me to do this chapter was the Greek Myth of Daedalus and Icarus. So, next chapter, Ryan, Danny and many of their friends go on an adventure to save Kairi from becoming a Human sacrifice! Until then, tune in next time!


	7. Chapter 7: Danny Phantom vs Merrshaulk

Danny Potter: Battles of Narnia and the Fire Nation

Based on JusSonic's 'Danny Potter' Series

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing a side story for one of the most popular fics on . However, the battles are mine and/or inspired by famous historical battles like the Spanish Armada, Gaugamela, Thermopylae, and Stirling Bridge.

Chapter 7: Danny Phantom VS Merrshaulk

This day was going to be an important day for Ryan, because today was the dress rehearsal for his wedding. That wasn't the only good thing about the upcoming nuptials, Danny Fenton/Phantom Ryan's adopted little brother was going to be the best man for the wedding, and Kairi the Wise, daughter of Ansem the Wise and Danny's godsister was to be the maid of honor. After all, since Ryan was Ansem's apprentice, he thought it only appropriate that Kairi would be the maid of honor, and as Ryan was a man of his word he would protect Kairi to the death. But it was Ryan's cousin, Sora Strife, who cared for Kairi more than any other person in the world. Yet, there was a catch; Kairi was dating Riku, the son of two former Black Dragons, Larxene and Sephiroth. And since Riku was the spawn of Black Dragons, Ryan never trusted him one bit. And then, the other problem was Ariel, the daughter of King Triton, whom Sora was dating to get Kairi jealous.

Ryan knew that Ariel was a Mermaid, and that she and Sora were NOT meant for each other! Not that Ryan didn't like Ariel, she was too innocent to be a corrupting person; it's just that he knew about her father's hatred toward Humans and King Triton of Atlantica was not well known for his understanding. In truth, he loved Ariel very much, but in order to keep her safe, he always reprimanded her due to the fact that she wanted to be a Human herself, when her father wanted her to stay a Mermaid. Every year before Ariel would go to Toonwarts, secretly she sought advice from the wicked Sea Witch, Ursula, who was King Triton's banished sister and one of the Black Dragons. Every year when Ariel went off to Toonwarts behind her father's back, she usually came to Ursula's grotto for a spell that would make her a Human for an entire year. Ariel knew, however, that she could not hide this secret from her strict father forever; so a duplicate of Ariel was placed in the sea, so that her father would never know that she was actually gone.

Ryan knew of Ariel's fate, that she was destined for one of royal blood with black hair and blue eyes. So he thought that Danny would have been a good choice, but since Danny wasn't actually of noble birth, well it seemed that Ryan would have to wait until Ariel met this young man so that he could get Sora and Kairi back together. 'Ariel can run from her father, but I know that she can't hide forever. And I don't care if Sora is actually infatuated with her, they weren't even supposed to be dating or to be together; it was an accident!' Ryan thought in his head. "There are no accidents, my Brother." Robert said as Ryan turned to face his brother. "Robert, it's not polite to interfere with the minds of others." Ryan said. "Nor is it polite for you to disapprove of Sora's choice of girlfriend." Robert retorted. "I don't care if Sora and Ariel date, they are not meant to be an official or canon, you know that, Robert." Ryan said complaining.

"Yeah I know that, but there's no need to get personal about it, Ryan. It might eat you up on the inside." Robert lectured. "I guess you're right, my Brother. But until Ariel meets her one true love, I still am keeping my eyes on her always." Ryan said, but then an idea struck Ryan's brain as he smirked. 'What if I got Danny and Ariel together? That way I can get Sora and Kairi back together, just like I planned. Ha ha! This would be a grand idea! I like it! I like it! I like it! However, there's one issue in the way, that son of a Black Dragon Witch and Warlock, Riku! I don't trust him at all, and the only place he deserves is in the fiery pits of Hell, where he belongs. But if I murder Riku, I would be marked as a criminal and I'd be chased down like a dog. So how can I get Sora and Kairi together if I can't kill Riku?' Ryan thought in his head. 'Ah-ha! There's a cute girl who might catch Riku's eyes, Olette.' He thought again with a brilliant plan. But now was not the time for a plan, it was the time to get ready for the dress rehearsal.

The rehearsal was to take place at the old cathedral near Ryan's castle. All the groomsmen wore black tuxedo pants, tuxedo shirts and each groomsman wore an orange tie that resembled the color for the Texas Longhorns. (I'm originally from Texas, if you didn't know.) And all the bridesmaids were dressed in teal dresses with pearl ear rings. But before the rehearsal began, Ryan noticed that someone was missing. There were supposed to be ten groomsmen and ten bridesmaids, and Kairi, who was to be the maid of honor was missing. To have a wedding without a maid of honor was bad luck indeed. "Has anyone seen Kairi?" Ryan asked worried. "No I haven't seen her." Ariel said. "Really, Ariel?" Ryan asked suspiciously as he walked up to her. "Look Ryan, I didn't do anything to her!" Ariel said worried that Ryan would lose his temper. "Are you telling me the truth?" Ryan asked again. "Ryan, back off from Ariel!" Sora demanded.

"What did you say to me, Sora?" Ryan asked angrily. "You heard me, 'Cousin'." Sora said sarcastically when he said 'Cousin'. Ryan was now fuming, this was supposed to be a happy occasion, but Sora ruined the moment. "Would you please excuse me and Sora? We need to talk alone." Ryan said to everyone as he dragged Sora outside the cathedral and began talking to him. "You've got quite a lot of nerve talking to me that way, Sora. Kairi is missing, and I want to know why. I was merely going to ask Ariel if she's seen Kairi this morning." Ryan said. "So this is what it's all about! You think that just because Kairi and I look cute together, we're meant to be a couple?!" Sora demanded. "You and Ariel were not meant to be together, whether it's in the script or not, it was an accident!" Ryan exclaimed. "There are no accidents." Sora said. "Yes, I know. I've heard that twice today." Ryan said. "That was no accident either." Sora said. "All right, three times now." Ryan said relaxed.

"What's your problem? Why do you hate Ariel so much, what has she ever done to you?" Sora asked. "It's not what she's done that I'm worried about, it's what her father might do that I'm worried about." Ryan confessed. "What do you mean?" Sora asked. "Ariel's father, King Triton of Atlantica, is not well known for his friendliness towards Humans; and if he found out that Ariel was on the surface and was dating you, I'd hate to see what he'll do to you. Don't you see Sora? I'm not trying to make an enemy out of you. I'm trying to protect you from King Triton's wrath." Ryan said. Sora then realized that Ryan was trying to protect him, not harm him. "I understand, Ryan. It's just that this is the 21st Century, and you've got to put all this match making stuff behind you." Sora said. "I know, it's just that-." Ryan said before he got interrupted by Ariel screaming! "Ariel? What's the matter?" Danny asked. "Kairi's gone!" Ariel said. "Gone!? What do you mean, Ariel?" Ryan asked. "There's a note telling us who has captured her and where they've taken her." Ariel explained.

Ryan unfolded the note, it was written in Parseltongue/the Black Speech of Mordor. In English it said,

'To Ryan and Jesse,

I, King Sarzan of the Yuan-Ti, have captured the maid of honor, Kairi the Wise, and have taken her to the sacred temple of my people in Chult. We are to sacrifice her to our patron god, Merrshaulk of the Eternal Hunger. Yet, if you ever wish to see her again alive, you are to hand us something in return. My people and I demand the sword, Excalibur, and your best man, Danny Fenton, who carries the weapon. Failure to do so will result in Kairi's death and there will be no wedding for you two. I hope that you have quite an adventure reaching my temple.

Signed by me,

Sarzan, King of the Yuan-Ti'

"This is serious, Ryan. If the Yuan-Ti have Kairi, they could do anything to her. Anything at all." Sora said worried. "Ryan, what are we gonna do?" Danny asked his adopted brother. "We've got to save Kairi from the vile Yuan-Ti and-." Ryan said before being interrupted by Betty. "What's a Yuan-Ti?" She asked. "The Yuan-Ti are a monstrous race of creatures, half-man and half-snake. They kill their enemies without notice. Usually they attack with swords or bows. They worship a monster god, Merrshaulk of the Eternal Hunger." Ryan explained. "Why is he called that, Ryan dawg?" Jake asked curiously. "Because Jake, Merrshaulk gains his strength from living sacrifice." Ryan explained much to the dismay of the others. "But why would they want Danny's sword?" Misty asked. "If the Yuan-Ti get their hands on Excalibur, they'll have the power to invade Narnia and the power in which to rule the world." Ryan explained. "So that's why they captured my godsister, they want my sword. But they won't have it! I'd rather spit in the faces of those wicked Yuan-Ti than hand them Excalibur." Danny said determined.

"That's the spirit, Danny! But you can't go alone, understand?" Jesse said. "I understand, Jesse, but we've got to save Kairi nevertheless." Danny said. "I'm with you Danny." June said blushing. "Okay June, you'll come with me. Anyone else?" Danny asked. "I'll go!" Betty said. "And so will me and Misty." Ash said. "Count me in, Danny dawg." Jake replied. "We're coming with you, Danny." Sonic and Chip said. "Sonic? Chip? You're coming with us, too?" Ryan asked. "At your service, my Liege." Chip said bowing. "Then you're both welcome to join us." Jesse said. "Thanks, Princess Jesse." Sonic said as he bowed. "Then count me and Jesse in too, Danny. Because there are dangers in Chult that you might be unaware of." Ryan said. "Dangers? What kind of dangers, Ryan?" Betty asked. "There are Satyrs in Chult. Cruel and vicious creatures. Except for one." Ryan said. "And who is that one, Ryan?" Danny asked his brother. "He goes by many names, but he likes to be called Pan. He's well known for forsaking the cruel and savage reputation of his people. It is said that he can be heard playing on his pan-pipes and that he is a healer and a Wizard." Ryan said explaining the Satyr known as Pan. "In fact, we might need his skills to aid us against the dangers of the jungles of Chult. And-." Ryan said before he got interrupted by a Scottish accented Dwarf named Wormtail '96' Battlehammer. "And do you think, Ryan, that you'd go without the aid of a Dwarf?" Wormtail asked as Ryan and the others turned to see the bad-tempered Dwarf.

Now Wormtail Battlehammer, or 'One-Eyed Wormy' as he was called by most people, was a Dwarf about 4 1/2 ft with a golden beard and one blue eye. He wore a helmet with wings on the helm, mithril mail armor, sturdy boots, and his signature eye patch over his left eye. Ha! Hence the name 'One-Eyed Wormy'. "Hey ya, Wormy! How's it going?" Ryan asked. "Quite good, Ryan me lad. But I must ask Danny Fenton a favor." Wormy said as he looked up in the sky. "All right, Ares, I'll ask him. If I risk my neck for you, Danny Fenton, will I get a chance to kill Orcs, Goblins, Dark Elves, heck all the minions of the Dark Legions?" Wormy asked. "Is this 'Ares' friend of yours a ghost? Or are you speaking with the Lord of Battle, Ares himself?" Jake asked the Dwarf as if he was crazy. "In order to find his equals, a Dwarf is forced to speak unto the Lord of Battle. Yes, Ares? The Lord of Battle says 'Don't change the subject, just answer the f---ing question." Wormy cursed. "Watch your tongue!" Jake said. "Lunatic Dwarf." Sonic said under his breath. But Wormy heard what Sonic said and drew his dagger at Sonic's throat, while Danny and the others drew their wands or weapons at Wormy's throat. "At least I'm smart enough to get a dagger past your guards, porcupine." Wormy said. "I'm a hedgehog, not a porcupine." Sonic said. "That's a friend of mine, Dwarf, and the answer to your question is yes. You fight for me, you get to kill some of the Dark Legions' warriors." Danny said. "Excellent! Wormtail Battlehammer is me name. I'm the most famous warrior of my people, except I'm not with my people of course. More's the pity." Wormy said. " 'Your' people? You mean the Dwarves?" Jake asked. "Yeah, they're MINE." Wormy said as if he were loony. "You're a madman." Jake said as the gang started to laugh. "I think I've come to the right place then. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Wormy laughed madly.

Sora, Ariel and Riku agreed to go too, as did Sweetie, Oliver, Falco and the chief of Ryan's guard, Reepicheep the mouse. Now, Chult lay to the south of Narnia's borders. Everyone who could ride, fly or run, except poor Wormy who was lame in one leg was carried by Sonic's back, headed south. That night as they made camp in the forest, Danny was curious as to how Wormy lost his eye and why his leg is lame. "Excuse me, Wormtail." Danny said. "Aye, Danny?" Wormy asked. "How did you lose your eye, and why is your right leg lame?" Danny asked. "Well now, it's not somethin' that I usually like to bring up, but since ye asked.... I lost me leg and me eye in a great battle." Wormy said as a flashback began about a few years ago on a rainy meadowy area. A combined army of Humans, Elves, and Dwarves were facing a huge army of Orcs, Ogres, and Dark Elves. When the two armies charged, Wormy told his story.

"We were outnumbered in that battle, but we fought like lions. I killed about a hundred Orcs with me ax and hammer when out of nowhere, an arrow hit me eye." Wormy said as his story was told. Wormy at that time still had both his eyes intact, and he was still able to run and fight. All around Orcs kept coming and coming at Wormy, but his ax and hammer killed any Orc foolish enough to come near him. Then when Wormy wasn't paying attention, an Orc arrow found his left eye and shot it closed forever. "I pulled out that arrow with all me might, and went to look for something to cover me bleedin' socket. That's when an Ogre grabbed me by the left leg and hoisted me up. Then as if a knife was stabbing me, the dang beast bit off me leg. Then he dropped me and I passed out. The next thing I knew was that I had an eye patch over me left eye and that me lost leg was replaced with a robotic leg. Thank Ares that I was lucky to live to see another day." Wormy said. "I didn't know that the Dwares were followers of Ares." Danny said.

"That's right, Danny. Wormy and his people are followers of Ares, the Lord of Battles. And my family and I allow them to worship Ares as they please, just as we allow Protestants, Greek Orthodox Christians, Muslims and Jews to worship at will. (A/N: I'm actually a Protestant, but my brother's wife is Catholic, and since I know about the Catholic religion more than any other religion on Earth, I've decided to make Narnia mostly a Catholic Kingdom.) Many of the mystical beings prefer to worship the Olympian Gods. For example, the Elves worship Athena and Artemis through wisdom and hunting, the Dwarves gain favor in battle through Ares and Hephaestus, the Fauns and Pan himself cherish their music through Apollo's blessings, and the Centaurs bless their speed in Hermes' name. We allow all peoples to worship any god they wish, except for Hades, Lord of the Underworld, the Titans and Satan himself. Merrshaulk and many of the beast-like gods that are worshipped by the monsters of Narnia are considered Titans." Ryan said. (It's quite a long monologue, ain't it?)

"Who were the Titans, Ryan?" Danny asked. "Well Danny, the Titans were a group of Giants who were once the supreme Gods of Greece and the world. Some were monstrous, and some were uncommonly beautiful. Their King was a monster named Cronus, who was cruel and selfish as no one else ever was. He overthrew his father Oranus by......" Ryan then whispered into Danny's ear about how Cronus killed his father, much to the halfa's shock and worry as he covered his groin area. "Cronus did that to his father?!" He asked in shock. "Yes he did, Danny. He also lived in fear that if he ever had a son, that child would overthrow him. So when his wife, Rhea, gave birth to two sons, Poseidon and Hades, he ate them. But when the infant Zeus was born, Rhea tricked her husband, that Titan Cronus, and gave him a stone instead of their son, which the arrogant fool ate. So Zeus protected by his mother and the Titaness Amalthea grew up, tricked Cronus into disembowling himself and realeasing Zeus's brothers, killed his father with his thunderbolt, and the war between the Titans and the Olympians began. When Zeus defeated Cronus' followers and claimed dominion over the land and sky, not all the vanquished Titans were sent to Tartarus." Ryan explained before he was interrupted by Pan the Satyr. "Perhaps I can tell the rest of the story better, Ryan." Pan said. Pan was a man-sized Satyr, with lime green skin, long white hair, horns that curved down and he carried a staff with a goat head on top. As Ryan said, Pan was a very kind and talented Satyr, skilled as a story teller and as a pipe player.

"Hello Pan, it's good to see you again, you old goat." Wormy said. "Oh, very funny Wormy. As I was saying, perhaps I can tell the rest of the story." Pan said. "Then you're welcome to tell the tale, Pan." Ryan said. "Now, two of the Titans whom were not sent to Tartarus were the brothers, Epimetheus and Prometheus, who were charged by Zeus to place both man and beast into the new Olympian world. Epimetheus worked first and placed all the animals on the planet and sea, giving to each creature a great quality. The birds were given flight, the horse swift, the bear was made strong and the peacock beautiful." Pan said. "Continue,Pan." Danny said. "Prometheus was next and began to create man, only to notice all the good qualities given to the beasts, so he gave two gifts to man. An upright form in the image of the Gods, and knowledge of sacred fire, stolen from Olympus. Then Epimetheus decided to create one more beast to rival the glory of his brother, a magnificent Golden Ram. In the Ram, Epimetheus placed all the good qualities that he gave to the beasts into the Ram. Boasting that man was inferior to his creation, Epimetheus and Prometheus set up a challenge over whose creation was the better of the two. So when the two creations were placed together, the man fashioned a spear and slew the Golden Ram, and took its hide." Pan said. "The Ram's hide must have been the Golden Fleece." Danny said in realization.

"That's right Danny. And for such offenses, both Prometheus and Epimetheus were punished by Zeus and sent to Tartarus. Prometheus for stealing fire, and Epimetheus for creating the Golden Ram. Epimetheus was then trapped in the darkest depths of Tartarus where his cries of pain are ignored, while Prometheus was chained to a huge rock and Zeus's eagle came to peck out the poor Giant's liver, and each night it grew back again so that it could be eaten the next day." Pan said. "Well I'd like to hear more Greek myths, Pan, but we need some sleep." Jake said. "Very well Jacob, but we must get up before sun rise if we are to ever save Kairi in time." Pan said as he fell fast asleep with the others.

The next morning, Ryan and the others awoke and began to scout the entire area. "Pan, what do your Satyr eyes see?" Ryan asked. "We have company." Pan said. "Yuan-Ti?" Riku asked. "Satyrs." Pan said as a group of Satyrs appeared. Now Satyrs were vile and wicked things; they were known for butchering Human men, and defiling women. They carried curved swords, goat headed maces, short spears, and wicked bows. "Now my kinsmen, must there be blood shed on this day?" Pan tried to reason with his kinsmen. But the Satyrs then attacked. Pan's magic was able to hold them back as best as he could. Ryan's warrior spirit scared off the Satyrs before they got their hands on his bride. Soon the fight was over, and Ryan's company was triumphant.

After walking for a while, Riku wanted to talk with Ryan alone. "Ryan, I seem to have noticed that you don't like me at all. But I've never actually done anything to you. Where does this intolerable hatred for me come from?" Riku asked. Now it was time to open up an old wound in Ryan's heart. "From...... the attempted murder of Sora's mother, Tifa." Ryan admitted. "I didn't kill Sora's mother." Riku said. "Not you, Riku. I'm talking about your parents." Ryan said. "My parents?" Riku asked. "You don't know?" Ryan asked surprised. "I was raised in Toonwarts by Obi-Wan and many of the other teachers. I never knew who my parents were. I tried to ask, but the teachers vowed to keep the history of my parents silent." Riku said. "Oh. I understand. You're not gonna like what I'm about to tell you." Ryan said warning Riku. "I'm ready for it." Riku said. "Your parents were both Black Dragon assassins, Sepiroth and Larxene. They were ordered by Prince Nuada of the Dark Elves to seek out and kill Sora when he was still an infant." Ryan said explaining his tale to Riku. "They were sent to kill Sora?!" Riku asked in shock.

"Yes. And when Larxene fired her arrow, Tifa heard the shot and jumped in to protect Sora. She took the arrow to her heart, and when Cloud appeared, he was saddened by her dying breath. So he and my father chased Sephiroth and Larxene throughout the castle. My father caught up with the two assassins, and allowed Cloud to do the honors of killing your parents." Ryan said. "So Tifa died?!" Riku asked. "She would have died, if not for the Golden Fleece. Which helped save her life; for the Fleece was blessed by the Olympian Gods with the power to undo death." Ryan said. "What happened to the remains of my parents?" Riku asked. "The bodies were tossed into the ocean, and the heads were placed on iron spikes as a warning." Ryan said. "My parents really were terrible people. What good am I then?" Riku asked in shock. "Riku, I understand your grief, but you're nothing like Sephiroth or Larxene." Ryan said.

"I should have known of my heritage. How can I ever make amends?" Riku asked. "You can prove your good nature by helping us save Kairi." Ryan said. "Yeah, and if I prove myself to you?" Riku asked suspiciously. "Then you will have gained my entire trust." Ryan said. Then Falco appeared. "What did you see Falco?" Danny asked. "The Yuan-Ti Temple is in this direction." Falco said pointing his head to the west. So, our heroes continued their journey west.

When they reached the Yuan-ti Temple, luckily no one was guarding the Temple door. "Yo, I don't like the looks of this place, Ryan dawg." Jake said. "Why not?" Ryan asked. " 'Cause it looks like the Temple of Doom." Jake said. "Calm yourself, Jacob. The Temple of Doom was in India, this Temple is more snake like." Betty said. "Danny, please be careful." Betty said with concern in her eyes. "Don't worry, Betty, I'll be okay." Danny said blushing. (I know that most of you know that I am a Harry x Hermione fan, and so is Jus, but sadly since the series ended with Harry x Ginny, it has to stick to the plot of all the Harry Potter movies; much to my displeasure. But....... (mischievious laugh.) What if Danny was caught in between his feelings for three girls, instead of two? Jus, what do you think? What about your other Fanfic writer friends? Do you think that it might worse or f--- up the script?)

Ariel was the most frightened. "What if snakes came out and bit me?" She asked in worry. "Ariel, the Yuan-ti are more than just deadly snakes. They are sort of like the Snake Cult of Set from that Arnold Schwarzenegger movie, 'Conan the Barbarian'." Ryan said. "Why did you have to bring up Conan for Ryan?" Sora asked his cousin. "Well Sora, the villain of Conan, Thulsa Doom, is played by James Earl Jones, who voices Darth Vader. And like Thulsa Doom and the Snake Cult, Vader's followers worship the Titan Snake God Set. The Black Dragons also refuse to recognize the supremacy of Christ, Allah, Jehova, the Olympian Gods, and the Asgard Gods (The Gods of Valhalla.) , and they seek to overthrow them." Ryan said. "So that war with Vader was a war not just for control but for religious reasons too." Sora said in realization.

"That's right Sora." Pan said as they came to the Temple grounds, and there war Sarzan himself. He was wearing a serpentine crown, and had the body of a King Cobra. Yet, he had the arms of a man, and he was carrying a serpent like scepter. "Mighty Merrshaulk, lord of death and hunger, I Sarzan of the Yuan-ti offer a maiden sacrifice to you. So that thou shalt be appeased." Sarzan said, holding Kairi in his left hand. "Let my Godsister go, Sarzan!" Danny called out. Sarzan looked to see Danny and his friends in his Temple. "Well, well, well, Danny Fenton. You finally made it! Did you bring me Excalibur?" Sarzan asked. "Give Kairi to us and Excalibur is yours." Danny said. "Very well. Guards, release the Princess." He said as his serpentine guards cut Kairi's bonds and let her loose. "Now, for the sword." Sarzan said as he came to the group. "You'll never have it, Sarzan!" Danny said as he drew his sword. "Such impudent behaviour. Guards attack!" Sarzan said as his guards attacked. Danny went ghost and was able to defeat Sarzan immediately and quick, but then out a burst of magma, Merrshaulk appeared.

Now, try to imagine the Balrog of Morgoth only without the bull dog face and only two arms. The creature had a snake like head, two fang like jaws hanging from the side of its head, and boy was Merrshaulk hungry. "Time to show ol' Merrshaulk that even Titans are no match for a halfa." Danny said as he changed back into ghost mode and attacked Merrshaulk before he could get his hands or claws on Kairi.

Danny fought hard against the Titan God and saved his Godsister when Merrshaulk accidentally hit the bridge that led to his altar and fell beneath the waterfall. "Now that's what I call a Titanic battle." Ryan said in amusement. "Thanks Danny, you saved my life." Kairi said to her Godbrother. "You're my Godsister, Kairi, I wouldn't let the Yuan-Ti harm you in any way possible." Danny said. "Well, Ryan, I guess the wedding has to be cancelled." Kairi said in guilt. "No Kairi, it won't be cancelled. Just postponed until we can find another date for the wedding." Ryan said. "How about in July, on the 8th." Sora suggested. "That's my birthday, Sora. I think it will be perfect! That way every year, I will celebrate not only my birthday but my anniversary." Ryan said in agreement.

(Three weeks later....)

Ryan and Jesse were standing on the altar as Friar Tuck commenced the ceremony. "Do you, Prince Ryan Huffman of Narnia, take Jesse as your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to be faithful to her and only her in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Friar Tuck asked. "I do." Ryan said. "And do you Princess Jesse Berney of the Elves, take Ryan to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Friar Tuck asked. "I do." Jesse said with a smile in her heart. "Then, by the power vested in me by God's holy Church, and before the eyes of all Narnia, I pronounce you two, husband and wife!" Tuck said in praise as the crowd cheered! "You may now kiss your bride, Ryan." Friar Tuck whispered into Ryan's ear. "I know that, Friar." Ryan said as he swept Jesse of her feet and kissed her in front of the crowd. Ryan couldn't be more happy, he married the woman that he loved and would soon be a father of a healthy baby. It was like a dream come true for both lovers.

Later that night , in the darkest and deepest parts of the forest, Nuada was angry; extremely angry! He wanted that wedding to be stopped at all costs. Not that Nuada hated weddings, he loved them. He wanted to have Kairi for himself. (I know that it sounds sick, but I wanted to add suspense to the story.) As the Priests began to sing their prayers, Nuada waited in the silence.

**Priests**: **Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (_I confess to God almighty_)  
Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (_To blessed Mary ever Virgin_)  
Beato Michaeli archangelo (_To the blessed archangel Michael_)  
Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (_To the holy apostles, to all the saints_)**  
**Nuada: ****Beata Maria  
You know I am a righteous man  
Of my virtues I am justly proud  
****Priests** :**Et tibit Pater (_And to you, Father_)**  
**Nuada:** **Beata Maria  
You know I'm so much purer than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd**

As Nuada walked around his fireplace, he seemed mad as if he was seeing a fiery image of Kairi dancing.

**Priests:** **Quia peccavi nimis (_That I have sinned_)**  
**Nuada: Then tell me, Maria  
Why I see her dancing there  
Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul  
****Priests:** **Cogitatione (_In thought_)**  
**Nuada: I feel her, I see her  
The sun caught in her fiery hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control  
****Priests:** **Verbo et opere (_In word and deed_)**  
**Nuada: ** **Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to sin**

After Nuada said 'sin', he was seeing a group of judges wearing robes. Of course it was just a figment of his imagination, but to Nuada they were real enough.

**Nuada: It's not my fault**

**Priests:** **Mea culpa (_Through my fault_)  
Nuada: I'm not to blame  
Priests: Mea culpa (_Through my fault_)  
Nuada: It is Ansem's daughter,  
The witch who sent this flame  
Priests: Mea maxima culpa (_Through my most griveous fault_)  
Nuada: It's not my fault  
Priests: Mea culpa (_Through my fault_)  
Nuada: If in God's plan  
Priests: Mea culpa (_Through my fault_)  
Nuada: He made the Devil so much  
Stronger than a Man  
Priests: Mea maxima culpa (_Through my most griveous fault_)**

As the judges disappeared, Nuada was now descending into madness. Either Kairi would be his, or she would forever burn in Hell.

**Nuada: Protect me, Maria  
Don't let this siren cast her spell  
Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone  
Destroy Kairi the Wise and let her taste the fires of Hell  
Or else let her be mine and mine alone**

**Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now Kairi, it's your turn  
Choose me or  
Your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn  
**

**Priests: Kyrie Eleison (_Lord have mercy_)  
****Nuada:God have mercy on her  
****Priests: Kyrie Eleison (_Lord have mercy_)  
****Nuada: God have mercy on me  
****Priests: Kyrie Eleison (_Lord have mercy_)  
****Nuada: But she will be mine  
Or she will burn!  
**As Nuada finished singing, he now had another goal besides Danny Phantom's capture, he wanted to have Kairi as his own bride. Though she was not old enough to become a bride, Nuada cared not, he would have her or she would die.

Author's note: Long chapter, eh? It took me a month to finally get this done. There are many references to different movies.

The comparison of the Black Dragons to the Snake Cult of Set was a reference to 'Conan the Barbarian', starring Arnold Schwarzenegger and James Earl Jones.

The Yuan-Ti and Merrshaulk are from the Dungeons and Dragons world.

Wormtail96's introduction scene was inspired by the movie 'Braveheart' with Mel Gibson.

Check out the Greek Mythology references in this chapter.

And lastly, the song 'Hellfire' was from 'Hunchback of Notre Dame'.

Until the next chapter or Danny Potter and the Grail of Fire, sayonara!


	8. Chapter 8: Jake Long and Grom Hellscream

Danny Potter: Battles of Narnia and the Fire Nation

Based on JusSonic's 'Danny Potter' Series

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing a side story for one of the most popular fics on . However, the battles are mine and/or inspired by famous historical battles like the Spanish Armada, Gaugamela, Thermopylae, and Stirling Bridge.

Chapter eight; Jake Long and Grom Hellscream

Author's Notes: This chapter will be based on the ways of the Samurai and based on one of the most famous stories from the Bible, with a twist that is. Guess which Bible story is it?

It was three days after Ryan's wedding to Jesse, and those three days were filled with joy. Jesse would soon be the mother of Ryan's children and he would be the proudest father in all of Narnia. Yet, he knew that somehow, assassins would be sent to kill both him and Jesse at once. The question was, when would they attack? Ryan thought and thought until..... the ground started shaking! 'What was that?' Ryan thought as he looked outside his window and saw to his horror, a HUGE army of Orcs, Trolls, Minotaurs, Dark Elves, Ogres and Goblins were on the march. Their leader was a 7ft Orc whom Ryan knew too well; Grom Hellscream. Grom was a huge Orc warrior with long black hair that was tied into a ponytail and a beard to come with it, he wore savage armor, and he carried four wicked weapons: a great axe, a bow and arrows, a warhammer, and a sword. He was well known for his savage butchery and for his blood lust. When Grom and his warriors reached a point almost too close to the castle gate, the giant Orc called out, "Ryan of Narnia! Ryan of Narnia! I am Grom Hellscream, son of Gunnar the Wicked! We have come for something that you and your warriors hold very precious in this castle!" Ryan thought that Grom was mentioning his wife, and replied back. "You shall not have my wife, Grom. She bears my children, and I will not let you or your SLAVES touch her." "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! We did not come here for your wife, Ryan. We're here to plunder and steal your treasure!" Grom called out.

Ryan gasped at what Grom had just said. 'How do they know about Fafnir's treasure?' He thought. "But we will not take it until a champion of your people comes down here and fights me." Grom called out. "If he kills me then we will leave this castle never to return; but if I KILL him, your castle, your lands, your treasure and your wife will be ours for the taking." Grom challenged.

Though Ryan was a skilled fighter, the last thing that he wanted was to be killed and lose everything that he owned and loved. He needed someone who could actually help defeat Grom's height and arrogance. "Consider it done, Grom. In three days, we will answer your challenge with a champion of our own." Ryan said as he left the balcony and began to call upon his three main pupils; Danny Fenton/Phantom, Jake Long, and Betty Barrett. "Danny, Betty, Jake. We have a very HUGE problem on our hands." Ryan said. "How big of a problem?" Jake asked. "About 7 ft tall." Ryan said as he pointed Grom Hellscream out and Jake screamed like a little girl and fainted. "Oy vey!" Ryan said as he slapped his head in annoyance.

After a few moments, Jake finally awoke and in his mind started to come across an epiphany. "I know that this might be a suicide challenge, but I gotta do this." Jake said before he called out. "Ryan! I'll fight Grom for you!" He said much to the horror of Ryan, Danny, and Betty. "Are you sure that you wanna challenge Grom, Jake? I mean, he's a giant Orc and you're......" Danny said. "Danny. I want to do this. Ryan may not like me as much as he likes you, but I wanna show him that I can do this." Jake said in determination. "Who said I didn't like you?" Ryan asked. "You always scold me but not Danny or Betty. And one time you threatened to make shoes out of me." Jake explained. "Well Jake, that was only because you were on the slow side and mostly because you treated my training like it was a joke." Ryan said. "Yeah, but I'm willing to help prove myself to you." Jake said much to Ryan's surprise. "Very well Jake, I accept your offer. But what weapons will you use?" Ryan asked. "I'll use the armor and weapons of my ancestors on my father's side." Jake said. "The Chinese?" Ryan asked. "Nope. The Samurai." Jake said.

"The Samurai? Are you sure about this Jake? The Samurai are well known for their endless training and finess. And judging by what I've seen of you, I doubt that you might be able to defeat Grom on your own." Ryan said in concern. "I just forgot to tell you that I'm a direct descendant from a Samurai class. The only way to enter the ways of the Samurai was to be born into a Samurai class, and the only way to leave was to die." Jake said. "Oh. And have you trained in the ways of Bushido as well as the ways of magic?" Ryan asked. "Mm-hmm. It's a tradition of my family to start training at a young age." Jake said. "And what four weapons will you use against Grom Hellscream?" Ryan asked. "Four?" Jake asked. "Grom carries a great ax, a bow and arrows, a warhammer, and a curved sword." Ryan explained. "Yeah? Well I shall carry the katana, naginata, yumi, and kanabo." Jake said. "The what, what, what, and what?" Ryan asked. "I'll show you." Jake said as he showed Ryan a huge collection of Samurai weapons.

The katana, which was the first weapon that Jake mentioned, was the Samurai's most prized weapon; the Samurai sword. It was the weapon that contained the Samurai's very soul. The naginata was the Japanese version of a spear that could slice and dice, and it was as tall as Grom himself. The yumi, or Samurai bow, was the second weapon of choice for the Samurai. (A/N: Long before the katana became the soul of the Samurai, the Japanese mastered the fatal sting of the yumi.) It was a very tall bow that could cause serious damage to the eye or to any body part. And last, but not least, the most dangerous weapon that the Samurai wielded was a very wicked weapon; the kanabo. The kanabo was a HUGE baseball style club with iron studs that break swords, crush armor and shatter bones.

"Wow, Jake. These are amazing weapons, now let's see how good you are with these weapons." Ryan said as he gave Jake a series of tests to prove himself. And throughout each of these tests, Jake had passed. "Wonderful Jake, you are almost unbeatable! Tomorrow you face your destiny and the fate of Narnia will lie in your hands." Ryan said in confidence. "Thanks Ry." Jake said as all four of them retired for the night.

The next mornin' the sun rose, and Jake rode out of Ryan's castle to meet and defeat his adversary, the giant Orc, Grom Hellscream. Jake wasn't nervous, for he was prepared to die for honor and to die for his master. (That's the Code of Bushido.) As Jake dismounted his horse and grabbed his yumi bow, he stepped toward his giant enemy. "Grom Hellscream! I am Jake Long, Champion of Narnia and of Ryan himself. I hereby challenge you to a duel to the death. Defend yourself!" Jake cried out to his enemy. "Then you shall die here today, boy!" Grom roared. Then the battle began.

Jake made the first move and shot at the Orc with his bow, hitting him on the shoulder; then another arrow shot at Grom's arm. Grom pulled both arrows out, and drew his bow out to shoot at Jake, both arrows missed Jake by a mile. Grom then grabbed his ax and charged at Jake ready to chop him up! But then Jake went for his naginata and blocked the ax with all his skills, eventually causing the Orc to drop his ax. As Jake pushed Grom back with his naginata, Grom pulled out his warhammer and after three blocks, the hammer broke the naginata and one of Jake's ribs. But Jake was quick and grabbed his kanabo. After four blocks, the kanabo broke Grom's hammer and his left shoulder. But the Orc's superior strength pushed Jake back as he drew his long curved sword. Jake was now ready to use his katana on that beast and see what Grom was actually made of.

It was a spectacular sword fight....... though Grom was extremely good with a blade, Jake was fast with his blade. After a few strikes, Jake was able to actually beat Grom by cutting his left leg, and for the final blow, a stab to the right shoulder which would render Grom helpless and dead. As Grom fell, the Orcs fled for their cowardly lives. Ryan was extremely pleased with his student and cheered! "Good work Jake, you saved my castle, my treasure and my wife from those barbarians. I shall see to it that you are rewarded." Ryan said. "Thanks again, Ry." Jake said.

That night a feast was to be held, and Jake was to be knighted for his courage, when the knighting ceremony began, Ryan drew his sword and asked Jake to kneel. "With this sword, I, Prince Ryan Huffman of Narnia, name thee Sir Jacob Luke Long of Narnia, Knight of the Round Table." Ryan said much to Jake's confusion. " 'Round Table'?" Jake asked. "My people and I are descendants of King Arthur and his Knights." Ryan whispered in explanation. "Oh." Jake said.

After the feast, word spread out that the Quidditch team of Narnia was to face the unbeatable seeker of the Xavier School of Mutants, Logan AKA Wolverine. Ryan and the others were asked to attend as well, and seeing Logan beaten would be a welcome sight for Ryan. So the Longs, June, Danny and Betty were invited too, and to get quite close, they had to ride on horseback. As they rode, a new adventure would await them.......

Cool chapter huh? If any of you guessed 'David and Goliath' for the Bible story I referred to, you were right!

Grom Hellscream is from WarCraft.

The Samurai weapons that I mentioned were actually real weapons.

Until 'Danny Potter and the Grail of Fire', sayonara! (Let's hope that it isn't the 'Holy' Grail of Fire, though.)


	9. Chapter 9: The New Year's Day Tournament

Danny Potter: Battles of Narnia and the Fire Nation

Based on JusSonic's 'Danny Potter' Series

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing a side story for one of the most popular fics on. However, the battles are mine and/or inspired by famous historical battles like the Spanish Armada, Gaugamela, Thermopylae, and Stirling Bridge.

Chapter nine; The New Year's Day Tournament

It was a cold yet refreshening New Year's Day for Toonwarts, and the Triwizard Tournament was about to have a very BIG event to start off the new year. The four champions; Fifi Le Fume, Logan, Sora Strife and Danny Fenton were to compete in a medieval style tournament. The judges for this segment of the Triwizard Tournament were the former King of Narnia, Eli, the Dwarf King, Thorin Oakenshield, Ryan, Eli's son, and Jesse, Ryan's wife who was now feeding her eldest triplet, Antillo. The rules of this segement of the Tournament were simple; no tricks, no magic, just skill against skill alone. There were three events in this New Year's Day Tournament; melee, archery, and jousting.

Ryan had taught Danny all about jousting, melee and archery. Ryan was betting his entire treasure on either Danny or Sora since both of them were members of his family. He believed in both of them and was willing to pay any price for their initial victories. But the one he put the most faith in was his adopted brother, Danny. Ryan knew that Danny was destined to be King of Narnia one day, and since he was trained in Narnia's ways of war and how the people of Narnia settle bad disputes, Danny was MEANT to win most of the events if not all. (If you didn't know, I've made Narnia sort of a military country like....... SPARTA! The only difference is that this military state leaves the other mystical beings alone, follows the code of Chivalry and allows people to pursue whatever career they choose.)

"Are all of you ready for this?" Ryan asked. "Aye!" All four champions said at once. "Then let the tournament begin!"

The first event was archery, each champion was given a longbow to shoot from a distance. Now Fifi and Logan were not good shots, they missed the target by a mile. Sora and Danny however were PERFECT shots! For they both hit the bullseye at the right time! "Good shot, Sora. That goes for you too, Danny." Eli said congratulating the boys. "Thanks Uncle Eli." Sora said to his uncle. "Thanks Eli." Danny said. "I'm impressed, boys; but there can be only one victor for this round. And I pick........ Danny!" Ryan said as the crowd began to CHEER! It was a test of precision.

The next event was melee. Each champion was given a choice between many different weapons. Sora chose his Keyblade, Logan didn't pick a weapon since his adamantium claws were considered weapons to him, Fifi's decided that her stench was a weapon, and for Danny, he picked his favorite weapon, and it wasn't his wand/light saber. It was Excalibur.

The match between Logan and Fifi ended quickly with Fifi's stench and boy when Logan left the field he stank like he'd been dead for a week. That amused the crowd a bit, for at last, the great Quidditch champion was humbled by the stench of defeat.

(A/N: Funny and ironic, isn't it?)

Now, when Danny and Sora were pitted against each other, it was a fair fight. The object wasn't to kill, it was just a test of each warrior's skills. After every block, parry and such..... Danny won this match and spared Sora's life. It was a test of mercy.

Danny had won the melee part of the tournament, and lastly..........

"Now for the main event! Jousting!" Ryan called out. This was the biggest event of the tournament, there were three rounds. Fifi was able to defeat Logan again, and Sora and Danny faced off again. This time it was Danny who had won. But he only won because Sora was not experienced at jousting, so he withdrew. Ryan smiled, for this was the final test, a test of chivalry.

The tournament ended with amazing results and ......... Danny was the WINNER! All of Toonwarts, except Bane House, toasted to Danny's great victory! However, this was still only the beginning; for the Tri-Wizard Tournament was far from over.

Author's notes: Not a very long chapter, but I promise, the next one's gonna be extremely exciting! This will be the final battle between Narnia and the Fire Nation, but not the end of the story. It will be a mixture between The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, and Troy.


	10. Chapter 10: Danny Phantom vs Ozai

Danny Potter: Battles of Narnia and the Fire Nation

Based on JusSonic's 'Danny Potter' Series

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing a side story for one of the most popular fics on. However, the battles are mine and/or inspired by famous historical battles like the Spanish Armada, Gaugamela, Thermopylae, and Stirling Bridge. And this battle will be the final battle between Narnia and the Fire Nation, but I'm warning you; it'll get pretty bloody.

Chapter ten; Danny Phantom vs Ozai

It had been over a month since the end of Danny's fourth year at Toonwarts, and Danny Fenton/Phantom was having terrible nightmares about Sora's 'demise'. But this night, it wasn't just a nightmare, no; this time it was a terrible and horrifying vision. He saw Narnia burning, Ozai's warriors killing and sexually assaulting innocent people, and Ozai himself reigning as King of Narnia sitting on a throne of skulls. This caused Danny to jump up! "Ryan! Eli!" Danny called out. Then Ryan appeared to his room. "Danny, what's wrong? Is it another bad dream?" Ryan asked his adopted brother curiously. "No. I saw........I saw a vision. A vision of........of invasion. Narnia's forests were burning. I could hear the screams of over a million innocent people as they were being put to the sword. Ozai was sitting on Robert's throne, drinking the blood of all those whom he had killed." Danny explained in fear. Ryan gasped. This meant that Ozai was coming, and this time, he was going to bring his ENTIRE army to crush Narnia once and for all. Something had to done, and quickly!

The next morning, Ryan had told his brother, King Eli III about Ozai's planned invasion of Narnia and so, they sent messages to their allies. Messengers were sent to all corners of the Magic World and most warriors had come to fight for Narnia's side. These beings consisted of the Elves, Dwarves, Centaurs, Fauns, Zoras, Gorons, Gryffins, Silver Dragons, and the ever vigilant and watchful Gargoyles led by the valiant and strong warrior Goliath. Though Goliath and his kind would be transformed into stone by day, they were great fighters by night. However, crafty Ansem the Wise was able to build strong armor for the Gargoyles as well as magical talismans that would allow Goliath and his warriors to trod both day and night. Together the allied forces made up to almost 15,000 soldiers, archers, cavalry, cannons, and mystical beings.

"Now that we have our army and allies, how do we know that they will actually come?" Eli asked his son. "By my calculations, they'll be here in no time flat." Ryan said. Just as Ryan said those words, a horn blew and huge flashes of red filled the fields and Ozai himself was leading the army on his chariot, which was being driven by four black horses. Beside him was his mighty army of 30,000 soldiers including a host of Orcs, Trolls, Minotaurs, Cyclopsi, Dark Elves, Ogres, Goblins, Heartless, Red Dragons and Harpies. This was the might and power of Ozai's empire, and they were all armed to the teeth! Ozai's warriors wore their traditional armor, carried swords, spears, bows, crossbows, and many other weapons. The Orcs, Trolls, Minotaurs and other monsters were armed with scavenged weapons and armor, but what made it worse, the Heartless had turned against High Command. Hoo, Fudd was gonna get a big 'I told you!' from the Narnian Royal Family.

The Narnians were outnumbered a pultry 2 to 1; but Ryan was a great negotiator, perhaps he could try to talk to Ozai and end this war quickly. "Ryan, it's useless to negotiate with my father. He's beyond the point of reasoning." Zuko said to Ryan. "I know that Zuko, but still we must try to negotiate." Ryan added. "If he refuses, I will fight him!" Danny said in determination. "WHAT?!" Ryan and Zuko asked in shock. "Danny, you're no match for my father. He's been fighting all his life, whereas you're just a beginner. He's deadly with a sword as well as with a spear. He'll kill you without hesitation." Zuko said. "Not to mention, Ozai has more experience than you in the arts of war." Ryan stated. Ryan was worried for Danny's safety, because he had too much love for the halfa. The last thing that Ryan wanted was to lose his adopted little brother in the attempt to save his kingdom, the lives of his people, and the fate of Narnian civilization; but if Danny was determined, there was no way that Ryan could stop him. "This might be the only way in which to save Narnia and her people from slavery and tyranny, Ryan, and I'm gonna stop Ozai from destroying my adopted country." Danny said in determination.

Ryan then calmed down and saw that Danny was speaking from his heart. "Very well, Danny. I permit your request, I won't stop you." Ryan said. "Yes, but Ryan, even if Danny kills my father, his soldiers will still attack us. How will we stop them?" Zuko asked. Ryan pondered and pondered until..."Shaka.......Shaka....." Ryan said to himself. Then he got an idea, a crazy idea; Prince Ryan got an elaborate, crazy idea. "That's it! I know how we can beat the Fire Nation!" Ryan said in amazement. "How?" Zuko asked. "I remember a certain tactic that helped Shaka Zulu conquer so many different tribes, and rule the African plains; the Head and Horns Formation. However, we will use our own version of the Formation. The infantry, longbow archers and cannons will make the head of the formation. The cavalry, which I will lead, the Gargoyles, and the other mythical beasts will be the horns. The head will advance first, with the horns leading behind it; that's phase one! Then when I give the word, the horns will strip out on both sides; that's phase two! Phase three; the horns will close in and encircle the enemy. Is that clear?" Ryan asked. "Oh, it's a wild idea, but it just might work. Let's do it, Ry. Let's put an end to this war, and get Zuko on the throne." Danny said smirking. "Then let's take care of Ozai once and for all." Ryan said as the entire army of Narnia and their allies rode, marched and/or flew out.

Danny, Ryan and Zuko were on beautiful white stallions. Accompanying them were Lucinius, the Gryffin Leader, and the Silver Dragon King, Erik the Bold. "It's been over a century since the Head and Horns formation has been used against an enemy army, Ryan. Are you sure that we can pull this off?" Lucinius asked. "Relax, Lucinius, we can do this. If Shaka Zulu could do it, then so can we." Ryan said in confidence. "Yes, but Prince Ryan, the last time that formation was used over five hundred Zulus were killed by British guns at Roarke's Drift." Erik said in agreement with Lucinius. "Erik, Erik, Erik, you forget that our warriors are much more disciplined than that. Besides, the Fire Nation doesn't use guns." Ryan said. "Yes, and neither do we." Erik said. "Why don't you use guns, Ry?" Danny asked. "Because Danny, we Narnians believe that only cowards fight with guns. Besides, up close, hand-to-hand combat is more fitted to our style of warfare." Ryan explained. "Your brother speaks true, Prince Danny. Fighting in the air, and picking off our enemies from above with fire is how we Silver Dragons like to fight." Erik said describing his species fighting tactics. "And Prince Danny, we Gryffins like aiding our Dragon comrades by swooping in and catching our enemies by surprise." Lucinius said describing his species' special tactics. And when they reached the defensible hill of Ryan's Peak, the elder Prince shouted, "Halt!". Then the three Princes looked over at the fields and hoped that Ryan's strategy would work.

Meanwhile, back at the Fire Nation camp, Ozai was looking up at the Narnian Army with determination. "Soon, Fenris, all of Narnia shall be mine, and Azula's spell will be lifted from her." Ozai said speaking to his mighty ally, the powerful Red Dragon Lord Fenris. "Yes, my Lord Ozai. And when Narnia burns, Lord Vader will be pleased and your warriors shall bathe in gold." Fenris said. "Yes, the thought of me being hailed as a savior for Vader's triumphs will the talk of legends." Ozai said as he prepared for the upcoming bloody battle to come. The very next morning, Ryan, Danny and Zuko rode to negotiate with Ozai and his general, Admiral Isaac Zhao. "Well, Ryan, Danny, and Zuko, it seems you've come to speak with us to discuss a few terms, I suppose?" Ozai asked. "We didn't come here to speak of terms Ozai, we've come to snuff you and your army of monsters off the face of the Magic World forever. Your reign of terror and slavery end on this very day." Ryan said not willing to give into tyranny. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! On the contrary, Ryan my boy, my armies will snuff you and your pathetic primative army off the map for good." Ozai said in reprisal. "Not to mention, when we're done with you Ryan, you and your adopted brother will pay for the loss of my eye." Zhao mentioned.

"That depends, Isaac Zhao, you old Cyclops." Ryan laughed. "That's enough out of you, Ryan! I want an answer; do you surrender now, or do you face total annihilation?!" Ozai demanded. "No! We face a duel to the death!" Danny said finally. "What? What did you say, Danny?" Ozai demanded. "I challenge you, Fire Lord Ozai, to a duel! The loser will be burned and either Narnia falls or is saved. I challenge you, tyrant! Do you accept my challenge, or not, and wish to be called a coward?" Danny challenged. "Brave words, boy, and yes, I accept your challenge!" Ozai stated. "My Lord....." Zhao said as he and Ozai began exchanging words. "Isaac, let me kill the whelp, and Lord Vader can have his revenge. If he kills me, I leave you in charge of the army." Ozai said whispering in Zhao's ear. "My Lord, we did not come here to settle scores with Danny Fenton or Prince Ryan, we came here to conquer Narnia." Zhao said. "I came here for my honor and my Azula's honor. His every breath insults me and my daughter. Once I kill Danny Fenton, I'll have my revenge, and Narnia will be ours." Ozai said ending the conversation. "Once again, Danny Fenton, I accept your challenge, and tonight I'll drink to your bones." Ozai said as he got off his chariot and drew his sword. Danny then got off his horse and drew Excalibur from its sheath.

"You can do it, Danny! I know you can do it!" Ryan said as he shouted out praise to his adopted brother. "Danny! Danny! Danny! Danny!" The Narnians called out. Then the duel began as Ozai swung his sword and Danny parried the Fire Lord's weapon with Excalibur. And after what seemed like minutes of blocks, parries, thrusts and chops, Ozai gained an upper advantage by cutting Danny's left leg. Danny grunted in pain as if about to limp. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Do you see the crows, Danny? They've never tasted Prince before." Ozai laughed as he held his sword close to Danny's head, but as the Fire Lord struck, Danny ducked out of the way, picked Excalibur up and impaled the charging tyrant with the legendary weapon. Ozai looked down to see that Excalibur had impaled him through the stomach, as he drew his last breath his final words were, "Warriors.......ATTACK!". Then Ozai fell down dead, with his blood covering Danny's body.

"Murder! They have murdered Fire Lord Ozai! Archers, prepare to fire!" Zhao ordered as the archers and crossbowmen fired their arrows. Luckily Danny rode far away from the arrows' fire and Ryan had his soldiers duck from under their shields. Also, luckily, none of the Narnians were killed from the arrow shower. "It's time that we enacted the Head and Horns formation. Danny, stay right here. You fought well, but your injury could kill you." Ryan suggested. "I know Ry, but I must fight." Danny said to his adopted brother. "Not with that hurt leg, you won't. But you can watch us, at least." Ryan said. "Good idea, Ry. But please be careful." Danny said in worry. "Don't worry, Danny. I'll be okay." Ryan said as they began to charge. "Phase one!" He called out as the infantry charged in, with the longbowmen and cannons shooting the enemy down. "What is he doing?!" Zhao asked in bewilderment as he rode off from the battle. "Phase two!" Ryan called out as the cavalry and mythic beasts charged and stripped out on both sides. The Silver Dragons, Gargoyles, Gryffins and other mythic creatures took on the Red Dragons, Harpies, Heartless and other monsters, eventually taking them out. "Phase three!" Ryan called out as he faught off a few Fire Nation soldiers with his sword. The enemy army had been encircled, shot down, burned, clawed, and impaled. None of the enemy was left alive, and victory belonged to the armies of Narnia! "Victory! We have victory!" Ryan called out. "Ha hoo! Ha hoo! Ha hoo!" The Narnian warriors said cheering, the Battle of Ryan's Peak was over, the Head and Horns formation had worked after all and Ozai was finally dead.

That night, Danny's leg was being stitched up, it was gonna be yet another scar just like the one on his head, but it would heal in time. Ryan and Zuko came into the hospital room. "Hey Danny, I hope that 'scratch' hasn't made you useless, right?" Ryan asked. "Hardly, Ryan. It's just a scar on my leg. I'll be just fine." Danny said in confidence. "Good, because tomorrow, Elmer Fudd gets a taste of his own medicine." Zuko said chuckling at the thought of Elmer going ballistic.

The next morning........"WHAT?! The Heawtwess have betwayed us?! This is impossible! Now what awe we we to do? Without guawds to pwotect the Awctic Circle, many formew Bwack Dwagons will escape." Elmer Fudd said in shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe that his own guards had betrayed him and joined the side of evil. "Relax, Elmer, relax! We have new replacements for guards at the Arctic Circle." Ryan said. "Who?" Elmer asked. Ryan then notioned the Gargoyles, who still wore Ansem's magical talismans. "Gawgoyles?! Why Gawgoyles, Wyan?" Elmer asked. "Because, Elmer, Gargoyles are better guardians than the Heartless ever will be. So, what'll it be Fuddy? Either accept the Gargoyles as the new Guardians of the Arctic Circle, or lose your job, and let me or my father take your place?" Ryan asked. "You've got thirty seconds." "Aww wight! Okay! You win, Wyan; the Gawgoyles awe the new guawds at the Awctic Circle." Fudd said giving in. "Yes!" Ryan said in triumph. This was the beginning of a new age...... A Golden Age of peace, prosperity, and hope for the Magic World. Though Vader still was out there, the war between Narnia and the Fire Nation was over, and Zuko had become the new King of the Fire Nation. As for Azula, she was banished to the far reaches of space, where there is no one to hear you scream. (A reference to the Alien series, folks.)

The End!

Author's notes: So there, you have it! My first real completed story, and this was the final chapter. But Danny's adventures are not over, because there are four more Danny Potter fics to go, and one side story that tells of Narnian myths that relate to different myths from around the world. This side story will be called 'Danny Potter: Myths of Narnia', starting with a story similar to that of Perseus, Andromeda and the Gorgon. And for that first chapter, I'd like some suggestions of who will play who please?

References to Troy, Zulu, 300, The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, Alien, and BraveHeart are made in this chapter.

This was the bloodiest chapter that I have ever written, so please don't feel disturbed.

I'd like to thank all of those who have helped me out so far, JusSonic, airnaruto45, and shadowDJ. This has been a very good experience for me. Thank you.

Until 'Danny Potter: Myths of Narnia', sayonara!


End file.
